


Rebelling for reasons yet unknown

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maybe more characters, Mpreg, this will have some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are werewolves. John hates all were-creatures and wants to kill them all, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW HE'S RAISING TWO. What happens when he finds out? (Don't worry, bits of angst but happy ending)  XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back story time

Dean was happy, He was walking home with his mother and little brother, Sammy. They were at the park for the first time and they stayed out later then usual. Their mother was tired. She argued with John the night before. So Dean helped out by keeping an extra eye on Sammy and not picking fights with any of the kids that didn't play nice. At the moment he was leading the way, holding Sams hand so when he stumbled he wouldn't fall and scrape his knees. 

Mary had told them to walk quickly and be quiet. She had a look on her face that Dean couldn't place but made him listen. She started to walk funny, her steps silent even though the night was dead of animal activity. Its the silence that struck Dean as odd and it is one of the consistences of his nightmares. Not even Sammy was making a noise. He would most likely be bored with walking by now and want to be carried or at least he would start asking those questions that all kids ask at one time or another. 

Then his mom was shouting. She lunged forward, shoving her boys to the ground and away from a bush. Sammy cried out in pain as he scuffed up his hands and Dean flattened himself over him. Two yellow eyes peered from the bush and a deep growl filled the air. A large beast started to emerge but before it came clearly into the light, Mary stepped between it and Dean. All he remembered at that point was the curls of his mothers hair, and her voice shouting at him to run with away as fast as he could go, to protect his little brother. He did as he was told, dragging a crying Sammy behind his as he went. He ran for about a minute before he heard his mothers dying scream. He started to cry himself, in pain and fear. He was lost with a monster out and his mom was gone. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

Dean glanced back to see a shadow galloping at them. He froze in fear, stumbling to a stop. The figure slowed only to circle around the small boys. Dean put himself between the monster and Sammy, still trying to do as he was told. The beast slinked so its was looming over the to figures. It was big, larger than any of the wolf hounds that Dean say when they looked for a dog at the pound. Its fur was black with muck matching its teeth that were yellow and black with rot and decay. It growled again and brushed pass. It continued walking away and the boys stayed frozen. After a few minutes Dean became aware that he was cold and, oddly, wet. He turned around to see that Sam had lost control of his blatter and got it on Dean, who at the time he was clinging to. It took a second for Dean to fully process that his brother just peed on him by accident and there was a monster that just let them go. Sammy was standing there with his hands over his face. His entire body was shacking with fear and the chill. He had stopped crying but a whimper slipped out through his lips. 

"Dean" Sammy reached out to be held again. Before Dean could scoop him into his arms a snarling scream ripped from the road and something slammed into his side. He yelped in pain as he landed on his shoulder and teeth ripped into his flesh. He felt the beast pick him up and shake him from side to side, then drop him into a shallow puddle. Dean tried to move but his body wasn't moving. He hurt everywhere and he could barely think. A scream from Sammy made him open his eyes and shove his feet under him. The effort caused his vision to blur and him to keel over on his side but he could see his brother. Sammy was laying not far from Dean but the Beast was standing over him with blood dripping from its lips.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
That was the night that Mary Winchester was killed by a werewolf. Of course, the papers read a wild dog attack and some strange men came to talk to their father. Dean remembers getting bitten but when he woke up in the ambulance he didn't have any cuts or bruises. He did have a broken arm and Sammy had fractured ankle. The doctors were gentle and spoke as if they were on their death bed. They didn't want to be the one to explain what had happened to their mother. John Winchester quit his job and started to drink more, but then the strange men came by again to ask them some questions. 

"Hello, My name is Frank Wonderbit. I was wondering if you can tell me yourself what happened to your mother the day she died." One asked not unkindly, but to the point. He had crouched down to be eye level with Dean. He had a cheep,black suit that smelled like equally cheep cologne. His partner stood back with John, who was holding Sammy in his arms. Something Dean wasn't happy about but would let pass because John was sober at the moment. 

"Why do you want to know?"Dean asked rudely sneering at the mans face. He puffed up his chest and held back a strange growl that came to his throat. "I don't remember anything but running away and falling." He added decide to lie and spill his guts at the same time. Like a broken dam he couldn't stop the flow of words from his mouth. "I heard my mommy cry out and I tripped over something and hurt my arm and now my mommy is gone and you want to ask what happened? I'm a hurt kid who doesn't know how to deal with the fact that his mommy will never be there again and will never bake or sing or be there for Sammy. Why wont you leave me alone?" Through his speech, Dean felt his emotions range from confusion, to pain and fear, to helplessness and finally ending in anger. 

The man, Frank, leaned back during the rant. He swung to his feet at the finish. "Very well, we will come back in a month to see if you want to talk yet." his eyes held a dark twisted gleam that chilled Dean thoroughly. It caused John to snap into action.

"I think it would be best if you leave and never come back." John said sharply. He advanced on the man before he stepped to the side to depose Sam into Dean waiting arm. Dean quickly put Sam down, favoring his broken arm, while in a cast, still hurt if put to use. John then took the men by their upper arms and led them out of the living room and to the front door. "And don't you ever talk like that to one of my boys ever again" He threatened before he slammed the door. He was in a rage for the rest of the day, by the time three in the afternoon came around he was drunk off of a case of beers and a bottle of whiskey. He started to scream at the ceiling, shouting about Mary leaving him alone and asking God why. Dean ventured down the stares and into the kitchen to steal Johns cell phone to call Bobby. Bobby was a friend of the family that went hunting with John, Dean cringed when he heard the sound of objects being thrown across the room his father was in. He paused at the stares to check on the magnitude of the damage to see John on his knees, head thrown back in a silent wale of agony. Dean then silently scuttled back to his little brother, who was hiding under the blankets in Deans bed.

After reassuring Sammy that he wasn't leaving again he pulled out the phone and dialed the number his mother made him memorize. "Bobby? Are you there?" He asked. his little kids voice trembling with the strain of keeping it steady. He was scared that the beast was going to come back when it got dark, but Bobby lived to far away to be there before it got dark. So he was just going to have to tough out for Sammy's sake.

"Hello, you there boy?" a gruff voice filtered out of the phone speaker, causing Dean to jump and Sam to make a grab for the phone.  
"Bobby!" both boys wailed out. Dean started to cry and blubber through his words. "Mom and the scary monster..." at the same time Sam cried out "Dad drinking again and Mommy gone" all of which was almost drowned out by another bout of John shouting.   
"Boys, stay were you're at. I know what happened and I'm almost there." Bobby shouted through the phone which was now filled with the unmistakable sound of traffic. The call ended after that.

Bobby showed up after John passed out and packed everything up. He left John behind as well as a note explaining where the boys were and a phone number to call if her wanted answers about what really happened. It was lucky for the boys that Bobby had them because he told them what the monster was. When the next full moon passed there was a complicated spell and another long explanation. That night Bobby was bitten due to being overwhelmed by the drain of the spell and crazed werewolf pups. The spell worked on them all and they no longer lost control or was bound to the schedule of the moon and could change when ever they wanted. The boys learned to control their new bodies and for four months they were as happy as they could be being that their mother had just died. 

Then John returned. He was distant and cold to the boys when he walked through the door. He immediately pulled Bobby into another room and shut the door. Afterward Dean learned that he was asking if they turned and if they needed to be put down. Bobby covered and said he had no idea what John was talking about. John then took them away from the junkyard/auto shop. he raised them to fight and hunt down the monsters that go bump in the night. by the time Deans twenty-two he is about to snap. He has killed vampires, ghouls, and countless other nasties but he will never kill an innocent were-creature. Or anything innocent for that manner. He has killed one or two werewolves that went insane from the change and started their very own rampage of death. Sammy had just gradated from high school and was consistently got in arguments with John. They had both stopped calling him Dad before they were even in double digits. 

At the moment they were in North Dakota hunting down a supposed werewolf. One that John wants Dean to kill in front of him. He still hates all were creatures and chooses to kill any of them that he gets wind of, regardless if they are behind the killings or not, young or old, he didn't care. He wanted them all dead. It is also how Dean meets Castiel and his brother Gabriel for the first time. In a little dinner just inside the boundaries of the town.


	2. The Diner of Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam see Cas and Gabe for the first time and Both make fools of themselves

The little diner had just opened but there were several people there for breakfast. They were standing outside the doors when the waitress came to open up and flip the sign. They seemed to know each other because the waitress didn't even ask for their orders, she just got them started. They also didn't seem to mind that Dean was there with them. He joined in on their Saturday morning routine. The young waitress took his order with out writing it down and sashayed away with a wink. Dean wasn't in the mood for once but still flashed her a winning smile. The food came shortly, accompanied with more flirtatious gestures by the waitress that seemed to have some odd superpower to be fully awake so early in the morning. Or it just might be that Dean had a major hangover. The coffee was helping but his head still throbbed at every noise. He ate slowly because he was waiting for Sam to show up.

Dean was avoiding his father. They weren't fighting, they were beyond that stage. Now Dean just hated every minute he had to spend around the man. John thought he was raising his boys to hate the were-people but he was raising them to hate him, with a considerable vengeance. Dean scowled down at the remaining food before shoving it angrily into his mouth. He would just have to deal with that man till they figured out how to get away without him following. 

'Maybe they could fake their deaths?' Dean thought. Then chucked the idea away, they would probably die for real when John tried to burn the bodies, or kill them if they got up and ran. If they could find a safe place to lay low for awhile they could just run, but then John knew all of their hide outs. He got lost in thought and was snapped out of it by his cell phone ringing. AC/DC Highway to Hell was Sams ringtone, making him brighten up considerably. He answered and heard the sound of running. 

"Sammy?" he said a little to loudly. A spark of fear that he was running from any kind of death bringer. 

"Calm down Dean." Sams irritated voice answered, slightly out of breath. "I'm going to be about ten minutes late and didn't want you to go into your 'Sammy's missing and needs me to protect him mode' because I am an adult and I'm not in high school anymore." Sam finished, unknowingly setting himself up for failure. 

"So you can call yourself 'Sammy' But I can't? What about that whole "Sammy is a fat little kid?" Dean taunted happily with a goofball grin on his face. No matter how bad he's feeling he will always have time to mess with his baby brother. He could feel Sams bitch face through the phone, causing him to grin wider. 

"Shut up, jerk." was the usual reply Sam had when Dean started to act like this.

"Bitch" Dean shot back before hanging up. He was stuck there for at least another hour, Sam was a slow eater. Sam would always try to eat healthy but the closer to the full moon he was, the less health he ate. Dean liked to tease him about that to. Sometimes it was easy to just be happy, even if would never last. 

Dean settled down for the wait but grumbled when he couldn't find a comfortable position. He did the best he could before he leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt his other senses increase tenfold. He could clearly hear every conversation in the small diner. He could smell the coffee and the greasy food cooking. But there was something else, something sweeter then anything in the diner. Dean opened his eyes a slit to look around, his eyes brightening slightly as he concentrated. The sweet smell belonged to the man that just walked through the door. 

He was tall, but still an inch or two shorter than Dean. He gave the waitress a small, nervous smile when he asked for a order to-go. What shocked him was the strange mans sex hair, or maybe his eyes. They were the brightest blue he had ever seen, and his scent made Dean feel drunk all over again. The waitress finished taking the order and walked behind the counter into the kitchen. She was blushing at something the man had said. Dean growled out loud with a flash of jealousy. 

"That little slut better stay away from him." He shocked himself by the intensity of his anger. He didn't even know the Omega and he was being the typical Alpha Jackass. What's worse, was the beautiful Omega had heard him. The thick scent of fear filled the air as he slowly turned to face the direction Dean was sitting. His blue eyes wide and his body stiff, he jumped a foot into the air when the waitress came back and touched his arm to get his attention. The Omega accidentally knocked the woman to the ground and tripped backwards, falling himself. He started to apologize profusely while he tried to untangle himself from his long trench-coat. The waitress sat on the floor watching the his struggle with a blank look.

Dean held back his laughter as he got up and walked over to help. The waitress got to he feet by the time he did, but the Omega was still tired up. He froze when he realized that Dean was right there. 

"Need some help?" Dean asked with a charming smile. "You look a little lost in all that jacket." he added lamely, reaching down and practically picking the man up in his arms. The Omega just stared at him with wide, fearful eyes as Dean places him up right and clumsily fixed his tie. "What did you need from my friend?" he asked the waitress, feeling slightly freaked by the Omegas staring. Or maybe a little proud that he had the Omegas undivided attention. 

"His order is being bagged and I need the money." she said bluntly. She seemed a little pissed that no one helped her up and was giving he special attention anymore. It made Dean hate her just a little bit more, her being jealous of his little Omega. 

"What?" Dean said stupidly, totally alone in his thoughts. He shouldn't be calling this Omega his, and he was no where near little, plus he needs to stop calling him Omega. It was rude. Even if it is only in his head. Dean snapped out of his brain fart to see that the waitress was walking away with some cash and the Sex-God of a man was fiddling with his wallet. Dean tried not to notice how empty it was. 

"Thank you for your help." the man said. he didn't look at Dean when he said it. His voice was deep like his ocean blue eyes, making Dean want to pick him up and steal him. Dean tried to put some moves on him or at lease make some kind of statement that showed he heard, but his lips were sealed. 

'Holy Fuck, this Sex-God has made me speechless,' Dean exclaimed i his mind, that went blank seconds later when the man looked up at him through him eyelashes shyly. Dean gave a unappealing grunt, which made the man arch an eyebrow before turning away. He strolled to the counter and grabbed a plastic bag with his food in it and walked back to Dean. 

"My name is Castiel. Not that I will see you again, Alpha" He said quietly as he passed. He sashayed towards the door, leaving Dean standing speechless with all eyes on the diner on him. That was, before a loud exclamation of shock come from the open door. All eyes turned to the voice to see a moose of a man walking in with a red face. 

"Sammy!" Dean hollered happily, snapping out of his frozen state to run and half tackle his little brother to the ground. He didn't know why he greeted Sam this way but he almost always did. He straightened up and strutted to his seat. "About time, I was about to ditch your lazy ass with the check." he said with his best mock business voice, sliding into the seat and holding his hands on the table as professional as his voice. "Its about time we leave the nest." he said, dropping the act and looking Sam in the eye. 

Sam chocked on his coffee and spilled it over his shirt, that was already drenched. Dean looked down at himself to see that he was wet to. Fighting back a painful flashback at the circumstance he looked back up and asked "What the Hell happened to you?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam hung up on his brother. He was jogging to the diner but took the long way. It wasn't much of a detour. It winded through the back roads of the small town and provided some cover. He was sure that any were-creatures or monsters would leave him alone, if they even knew they where here. He still had to be careful. If John found new evidence and wanted to go hunting at this very second, he would start by finding one of his boys. One almost always knew where the other was. Sam didn't want to go hunting at all but to not have the freedom to go out and have a peaceful breakfast with out being pulled away into the world he hated. That was to much. He was at constant vigilance, listening for his fathers voice or foot steps in a crowd. Or even the faint sound of the Impalas engine. It was driving him mad. He just wanted a normal life.

'Well, as normal of life a werewolf can get I suppose' he thought mildly, slowing down to watch the people that were out. A few called out friendly greetings which he replied to easily. Sam started to wonder what could have happened if he stayed with that girl from high school. The blond he thought that he crash and burn without. He couldn't quite remember her name and felt a flash of guilt, how could he forget such a thing. Even if she did cheat on him. 

Forcibly flinging that thought stream from his mind, he looked around for a distraction. The picturesque houses with there tiny yard and beige coloring. Sam started to feel out of place and sick. It was all the same where ever he looked. The minivans and two point five kids in them on their way to school. It too small, too confining. 'There has to be something.' he desperately searched for something off about the town. 

Then he saw it, there was a man in his underwear on a roof. He was just sitting there with a bored look on his face. Sam felt a smirk on his face as he watched a couple come out of the house and kiss before the man walked to the car. He drove off without once looking at his roof. The woman waved after what Sam could only suppose was her husband. She walked out a few steps til she could gaze up at the nearly naked man. They smiled suggestively at each other before she practically skipped back into the house as he crawled in the window. 

"Well, There is the American family for you." he murmured out. A slight joy that it wasn't all it seemed. But he was thinking about cheaters again. Pain sparked in his chest for the man. He didn't suspect a thing the poor bastard. If only he knew before he made a joke out of himself. If only someone told Sam what she was doing that night. He was leaving the residential area and picked up his speed. He was trying to run from the memories. He could just smell the roses. He took a deep breath, subconsciously hoping to get the scent out of his nose. 

"Caramel?" Sam asked out loud. 'What kind of place is this to smell like caramel. He could see the diner and started though the parking lot. He was still stuck on the caramel. It made him feel happy, like he was warm and fuzzy, and wrapped up in Bobby library with a good book. Or it was hot chocolate on a cold day. He couldn't decide, but all he could see in his brain was smooth gold. Then he tripped over his feet, and crashed landed in the only puddle in the lot, next to the only car that had a window down and some right there. 

Sam lay there for a few seconds, trying to register how he managed to get on the ground, and who was laughing uncontrollably at him. The voice sounded like someone took the essence of the word 'mischievous' and put into a Sex-Godly voice. He pushed himself to his knees and picked at his now soaked shirt. It was covered in mud and grease, at least he hoped it was mud. 

"So graceful for such a big Alpha." the voice had stopped laughing at him. Sam turned, a major bitch face blooming and ended up slack-jawed. The owner of the Sex-God voice was a Sex-God himself, and an Omega. Maybe the best looking, smelling, sounding Omega that ever lived. Then the lovely Omega smirked and Sam was gone, "You look like a moose in the headlights there, Sasquatch." The man said smoothly, his smirk never slipping in the slightest. 

"What!?" Sam yelped out pulling himself to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, he went down harder then he originally thought. But it was enough to make the Omega to step out of the car and steady him. That's when Sam saw him fully without a car in the way.

"You alright there?" He asked nervously, his eyes gazing up at Sam with their gold glint. It made Sam laugh. He stumbled backward and landed painfully on his rear. 

"You are fucking gorgeous." He giggled out. "Even though you're so short, little Omega" he added breathlessly, before clapping his hands over his mouth at releasing what he just said to a complete stranger. 

"I'm not short, I'm fun-sized. Thank you very much." The little Omega placed his hands on his hips and tried to loom over Sam. "And I don't need some husky Alpha to tell me I'm gorgeous. I already know, AND the name's Gabriel." Trying to glower but failing due to a smile twitching on to his face, making his eyes seem even more gold to earlier. 

"Husky?" Sam squeaked out incredulously. "Fun-sized, defiantly." he grinned, falling for the crazy Omega. 

"Maybe later I'll show you how fun I can really be." Gabriel smirked through the line and ended with a playful wink. 

"Are you always like this to the Alphas you find?" Sam questioned, the Omega was older then him and obviously had way more experience than Sam had when it came to flirting. Even the cheesy lines, and it showed on how bright the red was on Sams face. Sam remember why he was even in the lot to begin with. Then he did, he should be with his brother. He had been waiting and he might come out here if he sees him in the lot with a stranger. That would be embarrassing. 

"Only to you, and your name is?" Gabe said with a flare of his hands and swish of his hips. 

"Sam." Sam answered, not giving a last name because Gabe didn't. 'When did I start calling him Gabe?' Sams mind fought on what he wanted. To take this Omega against the car or take him home and keep him forever, while it would only be til John found out and killed them both. That snapped Sam out of his Alpha wolf. He couldn't pull this Omega into his life with John, he would die. "Look, I need to meet my brother" deciding not to look to close at him trying to protect the Gabriel, the Sex-God of all Omegas. 

"I hope to see you around, though you haven't told me if you COME here often?" Gabriel grinned wide at the blush now covering Sams face and neck. He didn't move aside to let Sam pass either, instead standing right in the way so Sam would have to sidle pass. 

Sam rushed pass, trying not to breath in the caramel and everything Gabriel. He half ran, half walked to the door. There was a man walking out and when Sam got in close he released that it was another Omega. 

"Another one?" He practically yelled out in shock, making the man freeze and gaze up at him with an eerie glint in his eyes. Gabriel could be heard cracking up from across the lot.

"I could say the same thing." The second Omega stated calmly before turning and strolling to where Gabriel was sitting back in the car, but this time in the drivers seat. When he saw Sam watching he blew a kiss.

Sam shivered at the thought of kissing the Omega but shook in off. He went inside to see his brother standing by the cash register looking lost and confused. When Dean saw Sam he got the look dogs get when you give them a bone. Sam knew that he was about to be tacked and braced himself for impact with a sigh. Dean was childish, but he was his only brother and Sam loved him. It did help that Dean would get soaked in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will pick up on Gabriel and Castiel POV after the diner, and what they are running from. Dun-Dun-DUNNN


	3. Daydreaming and Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's daydreaming about Sam as he drives to their home. Cas struggles with finding out he has a True Alpha. They meet John.

Gabe was happy. He found the most adorable Alpha in existence. 'Sammy has a great ass.' he thought, remembering the way it looked as he fled to the diner. Or maybe it was the fact that it was so easy for him to make Gabe laugh. He hadn't laughed in a while. He's stomach growled at the smell of pancakes. He was hungry but he was driving. He moped the entire drive to the diner because Cas was the one driving. Now that he was driving back home, he couldn't eat pancakes while driving. Cas looked over at his brother when he heard his stomach. Then he smirked his tiny smirk and grabbed the food. 

"Are you really going to do that?" Gabe asked incredulously. 'Cas can be a dick' he grumbled as Castiel took out his breakfast burrito and started eating it in front of his brother. He gave a happy moan when he saw Gabe glaring at him. 

"If only you didn't sneak into the drivers seat when I was getting the food. I can drive while eating a burrito but you can't while eating your pancakes." Cas sang out happily. Gabe just turned back to the road and ignored him. 

"Prick" Gabe muttered under his breath and saw Cas smirk out of the corner of his eye. He didn't care, really. He could eat his pancakes with their warm, buttery goodness when they got home. It was only a ten minute drive to the little house they were renting. In the mean time his could think about his Alpha. That's right, Sam was his Alpha. He knew he would find his. That one Alpha the books on werewolves said was his one true Alpha. It was right. Gabe wiggled his toes in his shoes in happiness, they were the only thing small enough for him to show his glee without anyone else knowing. He has always done it. Gabe froze, 'What if Sam thinks that's weird and then he wont want me!' 

"Shut up" Gabe muttered to his brain, it really didn't matter.

"I didn't say anything." Cas snapped out, shocking Gabe out of his daydreams, not that they were heading to a place he wanted to visit. Cas wasn't looking at him but he could tell that his little brother had the face where it seemed like he was constipated, or as Gabe called it, the Butt Hole face. 

"Cas" Gabe sang out. He reached over and smacked his hand flat over Cas' face and wrestled with him to see how long he could keep it there before it was pried off. 

"CHRIST Gabe, When will you grow up?" Cas yelled, his face was red from the slap and his clawing to get the offending hand off. 

"What? Grow up? What ever do you mean?" Gabe exclaimed, an astonished look gracing his features. He could be an actor if he wanted to.

"Oh, What was I thinking?" Cas was no longer angry, now he sagged in the seat with an exhausted sigh. Before Gabriel could sober up and ask what's wrong, he straightened up. "I guest that you'll just have to deal with being short forever." Cas said in an offhand voice and a flourish of his hand. 

"Hey, I'm fun sized. You're just being mean now?" He retaliated, trying to sound hurt but he ended up laughing. They arrived at their house and there was a truck there.

The house blue and small with, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a tiny kitchen/dining room. That was it. The yard was half an acre but with grass and two huge trees that dwarfed the house even more rested on opposite sides of their yard. The truck was a reddish color and parked in the front of their drive way. 

"What do we do?" Cas hissed out, his fear scent filling the car. He was white as a ghost and his hand shook as they clung to the bag of food. Before Gabe could answer the was a knock at his window, causing them both to startle with unmanly squeaks. The man standing outside their car was dresses in a plain suit that matched the plain look on his face. He didn't seem amused at their reactions. 

"Are you two the Shurley brothers?" he asked with a voice that made it seem more of a command then a question. He had just a faint stubble and he took a step back with a suggestive look that screamed 'Get out of that car, Now.'

Gabriel swung the door open and hopped out. The man was, unsurprisingly, taller than him. "Yes, Who the HELL are you?" he answered stiffly. The guy wasn't a were-anything, so he should be easy to fool. 

"Gabriel, be nice to the man." Castiels voice sounded out as he rounded around the front of the car. "My apologizes, we were getting breakfast and my brother hasn't had his yet." Cas added, holding up the food bag and handing it to Gabe. "How about we all go inside. I can make some tea and answer any questions and Gabe can eat." Cas walked to their front door and held it open for the other to enter, he didn't wait for the man to answer. 

"I'm John Williams and I'm with the FBI. I need to ask you some questions about this town." The man recited as he followed. Cas lead them to the kitchen/dining room and gestured for the agent to sit. 

"Well, ask away Agent" Cas smiled before turning away. His eyes met Gabes and he knew they both came to the same conclusion. Hunter! "Gabe, where is the tea kettle?" Cas started opening up the cupboards. "We just moved in a few weeks ago and you cant keep it in one spot!" Cas grumbled to himself as he searched under the sink. 

"I know that you have only been here for a few weeks. Which is why I've come to ask if anyone in town seems a little off to you" John watched Cas in his search before turning his eyes on Gabe, who was half watching him while he leaned over his plate and shoveled pancake into his hungry mouth. "There have been some weird coincidences that need some explaining, but most people have lived here all their lives so they will have bias answers."

"I would be glad to help but everyone I have met has been civil and open." Gabe slobbered out around his last bite of pancakes. "I just got a job that needed experience with none because the guy liked my attitude."

John turned back to Cas to get his answer. Gabe mouthed 'This guy is good.' to Cas, who ignored him to say "I don't know anyone well enough to say. I've been unpacking most of the time." Cas found the teapot, filled it up and placed it on the stove. "But can I ask, what happened?" Cas leaned against the counter with a schooled expression of concern. 

"There have been some murders outside of town. The bodies had their hearts ripped out and left in....compromising positions." John said watching Cas closely. Gabe felt a streak of fear, they're here. They found us again. 

"Who could have done such a horrid thing?" Cas cried out, he was playing the part. Maybe a little too much but he must be scared shitless. 

"That's what I'm here to find out, but if that's all you can tell me I'll be on my way." John stood and held out his hand to Cas, who gave a perfect weak smile, and shook his hand. To his credit, he didn't flinch when John pressed his silver ring into his hand and dropped his hand in a way that wouldn't be obvious that he was hiding the mark it left. John then held his hand out to Gabe , who stopped licking the syrup off his hands with a busted look. "Uh, never mind." John muttered pulling his hand away quickly. 

"I'll show you out while Gabriel cleans up." Cas said in his 'I want to kick your ass and when I get back, I will' voice, and walked John out of the house. Gabriel smiled brightly, but stopped when they were out of sight. This was bad. Michel had found them, and he could only guest what those poor people had to go through when they died. He didn't have to guest the 'compromising position' the bodies were left in. The proper position of an Omega. It was Michel leaving a message of where they will both end up if he gets his hands on his brothers again. He sniffed in disgust and stiffened. 'Sam?'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas closed the door behind the Hunter and collapsed against it. They would be leaving tonight. He wanted his Alpha, Dean from the diner, not some random Alpha that Michel choose for him. He didn't like any of the Alphas that were lined up for him in the first place, they all knew it was Mike that would choose in the end. Who really cared what happened to Omegas behind closed doors. No one even read the Were-people book on mates. True mates are the only ones that can bring were-creatures into the world that wouldn't go insane and start killing. Cas was barely holding in his fear, he was running on Autopilot. What's worse, he could get Deans scent out of his nose.

'Wait, I can smell Dean. How can I smell Dean?' Cas wrinkled his nose and focused for the first time on the scent. It was like leather and whiskey and it made Cas feel lighthearted. It calmed him to a point that he was oblivious to Gabe running up to him and smacking his face. 

"What?" Cas straightened up and tried to understand the rush of words that were gushing out of his brothers mouth. 

"..are leaving tonight, pack only what you absolutely need...going to find Luce...bunker..Cas?" Gabe rambled halted, he was half buried in a closet where they put the boxes. Cas didn't answer but walked forward to see if Gabe was stuck. Their heads almost collided when Gabe stuck his out, "You smell funny." 

"That's rude, for one thing" he snapped back, at a time like this and his annoying brother had to go and say that. 

"Not like that." Gabe groaned, shoving some folded up boxes into his arms. "I mean that you smell like you do before you go into a heat, but that's impossible because you just had one." Gabe said as he dove back in for more. He didn't see Cas blushing bright red.

"I hardly see that we should be talking about my cycle at a moment like this" Cas sputtered out indignantly. He started walking to his room but crashed to the ground when Gabriel tackled him from behind. Cas yelped out and twisted so he could see Gabe sitting on him. His eyes narrowed in anger, "This is counter productive."

"Do I smell different to you?" Gabe asked in a completely serious voice. "I think I know what's going on but I want to be sure before I tell you." Cas felt his hand pull on the back of his shirt in emphasis when he didn't answer right away. Cas took a breath, then started coughing at the funny smell. 

"Yes" he croaked out when he got control of himself. Gabe did smell different, like heat different. 

"Really" Gabe squealed happily. "That means it's true we both found our Alphas." The weight disappeared off of Cas as Gabe took off back to his closet. 'Alpha?' Cas brain started a loop when there was nothing but Dean. 

"Alpha" he muttered, it couldn't be possible. The book said that when Omegas meet their Alphas, a whole shit ton of things happen, including their scent changing. 'But his isn't mine, we are leaving and I'll never see him again.' Cas stayed sprawled on the floor thinking about his life. 'I really should be packing.' he thought twisting his head so he could peer into his room. 'Why do I always have such lame stuff. What if Dean doesn't.... WAIT.' "Our Alphas? Gabe?" Cas yelled out. 

Gabe slowly appeared from his room with another busted look on his face. He was holding a small box in his hand. "Yes, my most precious little brother, that I love with all my heart." he purred with a winning grin and wink. 

"What did you mean by 'our Alphas'?" Cas said, ignoring Gabes silent plea to leave it. 

"Well, you remember that Alpha you ran into while leaving the dinner?" Gabe started out slowly but sped up."He tripped when he was passing the car and it was the funniest thing and he smelled so good and I just wanted to follow him anywhere because he made me happy." Gabe paused to take a breath but Cas decided to halt the rant. 

"Gabe, get packing. We can talk about this when we are safely in the car and driving away." Cas jumped to his feet and set off, leaving a dazed Gabe to wonder what his brothers Alpha was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is were the action starts. Michel comes in.


	4. Actually running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet again, and decide to get the HELL out of Boston.

Dean hated it. He was an Alpha and he should know when something happens in a case. But John went off on his own and when they got back from breakfast, John had a list of people for them to recheck. It wasn't like John understood, or even noticed that Dean didn't like taking orders. It wasn't like him and Sammy fought about it at all. Speaking of which they needed to leave soon because Sam wanted to go to college, which Dean thought started soon. He didn't really know.

Dean was waiting in the impala for Sam. When they wanted to check a person out, one of them would just shift into their wolf form and snoop around their yard. If it smelled like a Were-creature they would talk but if it was just a human they left it alone. Dean leaned back in his seat. 'Sam should be done by now.' He looked in the mirror in time to catch a glimpse of brown. A slow grin slid across his face when the wolf jumped to place a huge foot on the window before dropping back down, he could see Sams head and shoulders with Sam just standing there. Dean reached across his seat and opened the door for Sam, who slipped in and shifted back to human. 

"Close the door. You can tell me about the last house on the way." Dean said in his Alpha like manner. He glanced at Sam when he didn't start talking right off the bat. "Sammy, you stink like an unwiped ass." he grumped, trying to get an reaction. 

"What?" Sam replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, the next house?" Sam muttered in a daze while he searched for the papers. "Two brother who just moved in and said they didn't know anything. Dad did the ring check on one but not the other. They go by the names of..." the monologue of information screeched to a halt. Dean glanced at Sam to see that he had looked like a dear in headlights.

"Earth to Sam." Dean waved his hands in front of Sam's face. He didn't respond. Dean arched an eyebrow at him before getting a terrible idea, "Sam, This is your conscience speaking. You will slap yourself and tell your bother he is awesome." Dean whispered in his most creepy of voices. 

"Shut it Dean" Sam said darkly. He didn't look up from where he was intensely reading the papers. "That can't be it." Sam shouted, ripping through the pages. Dean watched as Sam had his moment. 

"Alright, whats got your panties in a bunch?" Dean growled out, he needed information on the next house. Then he smelled it. His Omegas scent, just a whiff, and his hand moved before his brain could process what he was doing. Dean snached the papers from Sams hand and pressed them to his face, taking a deep breath. "It's Castiel" He breathed out. 

"And his brother, Gabriel." Sam sighed tiredly, he put his face in his hands. "I don't know what's it is but I know that I can't let him get hurt." 

"I know the feeling but maybe this is our chance to leave. We can grab our Omegas and ditch." Dean said happily turning onto the street that the said Omegas lived on. He spun the wheel to park out of sight of the house but where the could still sneak about. 

"Dean! We are not going to kidnap those Omegas!" Sam snarled angrily, snatching the papers from him and putting on his most ferocious bitch face. The one he only used when Dean was about to do something stupid and dangerous. Dean knew he was about to make a terrible mistake but he didn't really care. He knew he wouldn't kidnap his Omega, but that didn't mean Sam did. 

Dean grinned as the idea solidified in his mind. He flung the Impala door open and shifted, then raced out toward the house. Sam was faster, due to his damned long legs, he could haul ass if he really wanted to. Dean made it to the edge of the property before Sam tackled him to the ground and rolled them into the cover of some tall weeds. 

"Knock it off Dean" Sam growled as he untangled himself. 

"Well, Isn't this a sexy surprise." a strange voice caused Dean to freeze in his ready crouch to tackle Sam right back. There was a short man watching them holding a large box in his arms. A box that was quickly taken by a newly changed Sam. "If I knew you looked as good as a wolf as when I first saw you I would of took you right there." the man wasn't a man Dean realized as he shifted back.

"Leave my kid brother alone." he growled, ignoring Sams stuttering. He took a moment to size the Omega up, "How would you two do it anyway? He would break you!"

"Dean" Sam yelped, his grip on the box tightened as his face reddened.

"One; Sammy is not, I repeat, NOT a kid. Two; I wouldn't mind being broken every now and then but it not like that is any of your business." the little Omega held up fingers as he counted, his other hand on his jutted out hip "Three; I will not leave such a gentlemanly Alpha." he finished by gesturing to the box Sam had taken. "That shit's heavy!"

"Gabe, what's going on? Our father came here earlier and questioned you" Sam interrupted lifting the box up and down in emphasis to his question. 

"That hunter was your father?" came an accusing voice that Dean did know. He really wished he didn't know it, or that it didn't know him. He felt like he let Cas down somehow.

"Heya, Cas." He said lamely, turning to face the thunder filed eyes of the lovely Omega. He felt the wolf start to come out and he knew that at the moment he looked like a kicked puppy, he didn't care cause he saw Cas' gaze soften just the slightest bit. 

"Leave my kid brother alone." Dean heard the short Omega mimic snobbishly, making both Cas and him to break their staring that had started up again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam held in a snicker as Dean whipped around to glare at Gabe, but he saw Gabe give him a sly wink when Dean turned back to the new Omega, Cas. Who was effectively silencing Dean with a bitch face. 

"To answer your question Sam, We are moving out." Gabe interrupted the second staring contest between Dean and Cas of the afternoon. Gabe then grabbed his arm and started to steer him to a car that was packed with boxes and a few oddball objects. Sam placed the box in a place but before he could get anything out Gabe started to talk again, though it was more of a shout. "We are going inside to discuss this, got that Cassie?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder at his brother and the Omega to see them standing close together and matching busted looks on their faces. He felt a tug on his sleeve and found a needy Gabe hanging onto his arm. He smiled as he walked in to the now mostly empty house and took a seat at kitchen island, which is where Gabe planted himself. 

"Are you making this difficult on purpose?" Sam asked as he tried to ignore his primal urges, "You aren't even in a heat and you're driving me mad." 

"Oh, I would never dream of it." Gabe replied in a false voice that challenged his wicked smirk. He pulled his legs up and crossed them under himself just as Dean and Cas joined them. "Now we can explain. Why don't you start Cas" 

"Fine, We were born werewolves. Which means we don't lose control during the full moon, it also means that we were born to a pack, with old ways to be followed. Our father was the top Alpha, but we were not the only offspring." Cas slid into a seat and hunched his shoulders over the counter, "Our oldest brother was Michel, he had a twin who ran away before I was born but Gabe was still around." Cas glanced up pleadingly at Gabe, who sighed and started up on the recount. 

"Lucifer ran off because he started to question the ways of the pack. The three of us are from the same mother but Cas is just my half brother. Michel wanted to be dads favorite, but dad was never the same after our mother left. About two years ago dad up and vanished, leaving Michel in change of the pack. We started running shortly after that." Gabe paused and Sam reached his hand forward to comfort him, he received a pained smile for his efforts "He planed to marry us off because we were Omegas, he didn't care who we ended up with, just as long as they would obey him. We managed to keep ahead of him, but this time he found us faster then any of the times before. That's why we are leaving tonight." silence followed and Sam gave the short Omega a hug that engulfed his entire body. 

"So, how exactly were you raised by a hunter?" Cas popped up, peering at Dean. Sam pulled back from Gabe to see Dean hunch his own shoulders as if to shove off the painful memories. 

"Our mother was killed by a werewolf and he bit us too. We were very young and a friend of the family cast a spell over us and we gained control of ourselves during the full moon. Dad came and fetched us and we've been hunting ever since. Our father hates all were-creatures with a passion. We get the innocent were-people out but if they've turned..." Dean shrugged and left it at that. 

"Why don't you just leave?" Gabe whispered pressing himself against Sam, who leaned in just as much. 

"Dad is a trained killer and he would be hunting us down for the rest of out lives if he found out. He has checked multiple times if we were werewolves with the threat of a bullet to the head." Sam replied dully. He hated it but it was the truth. "John doesn't care that we are his kids, all he sees is the beast that killed our mother." 

"We are wasting time. Yes, our lives suck, but we need to get going." Cas interrupted, "I really don't want to die or be sold off." Sam watched as Cas darted out of the room and down a hallway. 

"He is scared, but I'm not sure if it is that brother of yours or the fact that we are being hunted." Gabe hissed at Sam, who was happy that Dean didn't hear because he was too busy following Cas out of the kitchen. 

"Dean seems like a lost puppy with out Cas around." Sam whispered back, leaning into Gabes space. "But where are you going?" he asked, no longer whispering. 

"We are looking for Lucifer, even though he is an Alpha , he always helped me when we were younger." Gabe answered gravely, "but I'm not sure how far we're going to make it." Gabe hopped off the counter and started out the door. Sam found himself following without telling himself to do so. He soon lost himself in the sway of Gabes hips as he walked. Then they were at the car. 

Sam blinked against a sun bean across his face, sending spots across his vision. While he was getting his sight back he saw a shadow duck behind a tree, or he thought he did. He reached forward to pull Gabe closer. 

"What?" Gabe leaned in, not at all bothered by the fact that they had just met that morning and now they were pressed tightly together. 

"Thought I saw something" Sam growled lowly, but he couldn't help the smile when Gabe pressed closer. He knew it was from fear but the short Omega seemed to feel safer with him around, and any Alpha would be proud to make a Omega feel safe. 

"Please come with us" Gabe pleaded suddenly causing Sam to look down. "I've been making the big decisions and I'm...." Sam shifted so his arms we wrapped protectively around the Omega but waited quietly for him to continue. "I'm scared. I really don't know what I'm doing and Cas depends on me. The only reason he got the courage to run in the first place was because I placed it in his mind." Gabe buried his face in Sams chest and Sam rested his chin on his head. 

"Sam!" Deans shout jerked him out of his bubble. Dean and Cas where walking to them with Dean carrying several boxes stacked on top of one another so they were over his head. 

"What?" Sam pulled away from his Omega but kept him at arms length, that was before Dean stumbled between them and dumped the boxes into the open car door. 

"We are leaving, with them" Dean straightened to see Cas narrow is eyes "if they will have us that if." He added sheepishly smiling at the grumpy Omega.

"Yes" Gabe yelled happily throwing himself at Sam, who jumped in surprise but still managed to catch him. 

"Good, I'll take the Impala with Cas and you two can take this car." Dean snapped back into his Alpha self. "Is there anything you still need to do in the house?" At the shaking of the Omegas heads he flung his arm over Cas' shoulders, leading him away. "I know you'll just love my Baby." Dean missed the pained look Cas shot to Gabe. 

"Bye bye, I'll have Sam call you with the directions" Gabe sang out, waving at their retreating backs, which caused Cas to look betrayed.

"So I take it you're driving?" Sam asked, placing his hands on his hips and loomed over the Omega. Gabe tilted his head back to get a view of his face.

"Yes, yes I am." Gabe skipped over to the drivers side and got in. Sam sighed,it was a smallish car and it was going to be uncomfortable, but he didn't mind as long as Gabriel was there to distract him. He got into the car and buckled up. 

Sam felt it hit him like a ton of brick. They were actually doing it, they were leaving the hunting life behind them. It was all he could do not to jump up and down in his seat in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be on Michel and John, and how they react to the news. How fun XP.


	5. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on John and Michel, Enjoy. This is a little twisted.

John was suspicious. His sons where acting strange, or at least he thought so. Dean wasn't taking orders as he did before and Sam was taking them without trying to pick a fight. He sent them on the usual trip around to double check the victims. This time he decided to follow them. John got into his pickup and drove to the first address, the boys had come back early and they left before he was ready to follow. But they had only gotten a ten minute head start and they still needed to change into their suits to play the part.

John turned the corner to the street and no Impala. No anyone for that matter. 'What's going on' he thought angrily, they didn't follow orders. 'Maybe not, but if they know I don't trust them to do a simple task such as this, I'll never be able to get those stubborn asses to do anything.' John continued on to the next house, and then down the short list to the second to last house in his search for his insubordinate sons. The house was like all the others but, at the moment, it had a huge wolf outside on its front lawn. 

"Shit!" John reached over for his rifle but stopped short, it was the middle of the day, he would be seen putting the beast down. "Damn it" he slammed his fists against the steering wheel. 

'Wait, someone was coming out of the house.' John watched as two kids launched themselves off the porch and at the wolf. He reached for the door but then stopped. The wolf was playing with them, letting them climb over it and rolling around like a puppy. 'Maybe I'm just jumpy' John sighed, he waited for a few minuted to watch the children play. 'It could be their pet or...what?' the wolf was leaving. It trotted away and around the corner, leaving two sad children behind it. John finally left his truck to follow the wolf. 

A familiar purr sounded nearby, making John duck into a shadow seconds before the Impala drove around the corner. He sighed in relief when they passed with out seeing him, and at finding them at last. Now he can do what he set out to do. He quickly headed to his truck and started to follow his wayward sons.

They were headed to the final house on the list. 'It's about time, those two brothers were absolutely hiding something.' john thought about how they acted, he didn't manage to check the short one with his ring. The other didn't flinch but he still didn't get a peek to see if it left a burn. John glared at the road. It was like those two purposely fucked him over, like they knew that he was a Hunter, like they knew every trick. The nasty short one, 'The ugly little man, he was a prick.' John didn't know why, he just hated the man. Didn't like the vibe the man gave off. 

John stepped on the gas til he was speeding down the roads, he should get there first so he can find a spot and watch the entire operation from start to finish. He felt calm settle as he pulled into a good spot, he could see the house and a spot where it was most likely that Dean will park. All he had to do now was wait. It didn't take long. Dean pulled right into the spot the John suspected he would take. He felt a pang of fury in his chest, they weren't in the suits or even different clothes for that matter. They haven't even got out yet and John was pissed at them.

Then Dean popped the door open, and changed. John felt his veins run cold, making his chest feel like someone rammed a stake though him. His son were wolves. Sam was chasing Dean down, in front of that prick of a man that just walked out of the house with a box. He realized he wasn't breathing, it took him several minutes till he got his breath back. When he looked up they weren't in the yard anymore, the must be in the house. 'I can't believe it, the wolf playing with the kids was Sam, MY sons are monsters!' 

It took John several more minutes to restart his mind and uncurl his fingers from the steering wheel. He slowly opened the door and, in a daze, walked so he was hidden behind a tree just outside the yard. There was a car in the driveway that was packed with boxes, 'So the brothers are leaving.' John felt the shock drop away as his training set in, He had a job to do, no matter the circumstances. 

He started forward to find a place where he could listen in to their conversation, but then the short man-wolf walked out the door. Sam was following with soft look on his face. When MidgetMan stopped Sam almost ran into him. John ducked behind a tree when Sam jolted out of his daze and looked around. John held his breath but let it out when they didn't come to investigate. He took a quick glance to see the two pressed together with Dean and the creepy Wolf-man walk out the front door. 

John ducked back behind the tree. now he could hear them clearly.

"Sam!" John closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. This might be painful and he wasn't sure if he was ready. 

"What?" He smiled, Sam was angry. It was the voice he used when he had to talk to him

"We are leaving, with them." Dean voice echoed in Johns ears. 'Leaving?' 

The voices slid together as he stopped listening. He knew he wasn't the best person to live with, but why leave. He knew Sam wanted to go to collage but he hasn't brought it up yet. He knew that Hunting wasn't the best thing to be doing but it was their life. John thoughts were broken by the sound of cars. 

"Hey" John leaped out of his hiding place in a frantic attempt to stop them. It didn't work. He raced to the truck, flung himself in the seat and started after his sons. They all had some explaining to do. For that to happen he needed to get them, at any means possible. 

"What am I going to do about Dirty Creep and Weird blue-eyes?" John muttered darkly, "With what they did to those people, I might just shoot them."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michel was in wolf form. He preferred it this way. He had the roads leaving the small town watched by his loyal pack members. He still had a few who questioned his leadership, but they will soon lean that he is not to be taken lightly. He had those little runaways, and he was going to make a very painful example out of them. After he is through with them, no one will question him again. 

He turned to the house. It was quaint, but not, in anyway, up to his standards of living. It was too small and ill equipped for any real wolves to stretch their legs, let out their inner beast. To hunt. His little, worthless brothers where long gone from the place. He had watched the twp Alphas come and go. They weren't much to him but they seemed to strike the others a little more. 

'Gabriel seems to like the big one, and Castiel the pretty boy. It's no matter, he is the ultimate Alpha. All other Alphas will bow to him and these new comers will not be any different.' Michel grinned as he started to the closest hill. He needed to contact his followers to see who caught his rouge brothers. 

'Maybe after catching them, and when I've put them through everything I've planed, I'll use them to draw dear old Lucy out of hiding' Michel felt power ripple through his shoulders as he started running. 

The old legends are false. He wasn't a pure blood wolf from one off the first, nor did he find his true mate. It is obvious that he didn't come from a pair of true mates. But he hasn't lost his mind like everyone said he would. His brain was in perfect working condition and everyone followed his orders. His pack was the largest in the area and ever growing. Now all he needed was two little Omegas to connect his pack to the two bordering packs that he couldn't take over by force.

'What about those Alphas?' Michel skidded to a halt. 'They might be problematic after all, how wonderful' He'll get to kill off two Alphas by the end of the day, that is, if they cause any trouble or stand in his way, or if they look at them wrong. He was in the killing mood. 

'That's not what I mean and you know it. They could claim them and then they will be only for those Alphas.' Michel snarled in anger, scaring some creature away that was hidden behind a bush. They would not get the chance to claim his brothers. They will not have the time before my people are on them.

Michel calmly lifted his head. That's it, don't give them a chance. He howled out the order to kill any accompanying Alphas on site. The answering called echoed throughout the border of the town. 

Everyone heard it. In the Impala, Dean was cursing and Cas tried not to whimper. In Gabe's baby, Sam was trying to convince Gabe to let him drive, and Gabe was giving it his best to stay behind the wheel. They needed a way out of town. And in a lost pickup truck, a now very pissed off John settled in with his shotgun on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how it's going to end but it will be happy. XP


	6. Road block followed by a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, vaguely but to the point.

Cas was angry, he didn't want to travel with Dean. He was confusing him and he was a Hunters son. The son of the Hunter that hurt his hand and this Alpha was dangerous. 'What was Gabe thinking?' Cas hated this, 'Why did he have to go with Dean'

"Sorry if I make you uncomfortable" the Alpha spoke softly over the old rock on the radio. The Alpha glanced sideways at him with a nervous look before his eyes slid back to the road. Cas stiffened but quite a large part of his wanted to tuck himself close to the Alphas side and stay there forever. He never wanted to do that before, for any Alpha. He knew it wasn't a normal Omega. He knew that he acted more independent then most Omegas but when the time came, he still needed to have someone there for him. The howl had stressed him out, he didn't want Dean to die. Michel sounded confidant. That meant trouble, lots and lots of trouble. 

"How about you call Sammy, then we can work out where we are going." Dean handed him a phone and pointed out how to dial the correct number. "We are ahead for them and I have an idea of where we could go." 

Cas fiddled with the gadget, it was confusing, but he managed to figure it out. Laughter filtered through the phone as Sam answered. Garbled noise then a clear voice. 

"Hey"

"Watch it, if you think I'm going to change places just because you get your panties..."

"All I'm asking is that you let me drive, at least till we are out of danger and..."

"Sammich, talk to the phone." Voices argued, but stopped. Cas went to say something but couldn't think of anything. He glanced at Dean, who smiled and took the phone.

"What's going on with Sams panties?" Dean snickered through the phone. Gabes laughter sounded and Sams sputtered out half worded sentences. "Where are we headed? Cause if we are just randomly running, I know a place."

"We are going in a South/West direction out of town. That's it right now, when you boys start getting tired we can pull off, get some food and actually start on a plan." Gabriel snapped out of his teasing to give the plan. "We don't really know you guys so we need to talk about this properly."

"Fine" Dean grumbled out, "We don't really have a lot of options." Cas took the phone back with a weary look.

"Be careful Gabie, you're the only family I've got." He hissed, blush rising on his cheeks. He could admit that he was scared for his brother. he always took unnecessary risks when it came to protecting him.

"I will kiddo" Gabriels voice filled Cas with a calm feeling, maybe it was because they were brothers, maybe because they were both Omegas. He hung up the phone and set it on the seat between him and the Alpha. The burn was bothering him, he shifted his hand in a final attempt to stop the random sparks of pain. He had washed it but he didn't know what else to do. It really hurt.

"What's up" the Alpha grumbled softly, melting more of his shield. "I know that you don't much like me. I'm just trying to do the right thing and help out two Omegas that are in trouble. This Michel prick is in the wrong, no Omega should be treated like property." Cas struggled with himself, now well over half of him just wanted to sit on the Alpha lap and stay for good, but the smallest part that he had gain from running so long told him to at least stay in his seat. Dean was driving.

"No, I like you just fine. It's just.." Cas started, he really didn't want to finish. He didn't want to tell Dean that his father had burned his hand. He didn't know how the Alpha would react, it could be violent. 

"You like me, you said it and you can't take it back" Dean crowed. He reached over and ruffled Cas' hair as if he was a small child. Cas hated the fact that he leaned in to the hand. He pulled back when Dean stopped, they were both blushing. "But . . . There's something else?" Dean watched him with a worried expression, one that melted the rest of Cas' barriers. 'Well fuck' 

"Nothing you can do for it, it just needs time" Cas smiled a small little smile, in truth he hadn't looked at the burn after he washed it. He was used to little burns from trying to learn to cook. He was a terrible cook and every time he tried to learn, he would hurt himself. Sometime just making a pot of coffee or putting the kettle on for tea, he would manage to burn himself. Gabriel rarely let him in the kitchen at all, but he could sneak in and watch his brother in a last attempt to learn that way. 

"Are you sure, I know how to do a fuck-ton of things" Dean was grinning now. "Got lost in your thoughts there, did ya?"

"Yes, I did reside in my memories but we are running from my crazed older brother. A little burn is nothing to be bothered by" Cas stated in finalizing voice. He turned back to the window and tried to ignore the worried Alpha. It didn't work "Hey!?" 

"Hold still" Dean growled, he had snatched Cas' hand off his lap and was now holding it up to his face in a through inspection. The burn had somehow spread across till his entire palm was red and painful looking. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dean growled impossibly lower, his face a dark storm of fury. 

"I ... Well ... I " Cas stuttered, his hand was killing him, but Dean was angry. 'He's angry cause someone hurt me. He is one hell of an Alpha' Cas couldn't take his eyes off of Dean, not that Dean noticed. 

"It was John, wasn't it?" Dean was furious, when he didn't answer it made Deans hand tighten on his wrist. Dean watched the road and didn't speak, the look on his face caused Cas not to speak up. But he wanted his hand back, he gave a slight tug but he wouldn't let go. Cas quickly gave up but after a few seconds the pain in his hand made him try again. A small whimper slipped out and made Dean jump but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that that bastard hurt you. I should have known he wouldn't stop using the infecting ring and" 

"The what?" Cas interrupted the string of words that rushed out of Deans mouth. He really was comforted that the Alpha cared for him so much, but he was a little curious about what the ring did to his hand. 

 

"The ring that John touched to your hand. It was covered in a substance that is harmless to humans, but spreads pain and burns in were-creatures. That includes you, but Sam was the one who stumbled on it and John said he wouldn't use it unless of an emergency." Dean explained quickly, he still had Cas' hand and was now examining it again.

"What about you two, how come John never notice that you are werewolves? Wouldn't it burn?" he asked, completely unaware what the Alpha about to do.

"We created a antidote" Dean replied, before he started to lick Cas' hand. He felt his heart stop when Dean met his eyes, a smirk slid across the Alphas lips as her turned Cas' hand over in his own. Their eyes broke contact when Dean went back to driving, and he managed to take a breath. His hand felt better and the redness had pinkened. "When we stop I can wrap it up"

"I.." Cas had to get his thoughts together "I'm sure it will be fine now" 

"Bullshit" Dean shot a look that said don't argue "I'm going to wrap it up as soon as we stop"

"Fine" Cas groaned out, pulling his hand back, Dean gave a unhappy grunt but let it go. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Dean leaned forward, but jerked back quickly, slowing the car. In the road were at least twenty wolves, and they didn't look like they planed to get out of the way. A horn honked behind them and Cas say Gabes car in the mirror. 

"What are they doing?" Cas cried out as they ran closer, one launched itself at the window but bounced off with a snarl. 

"They are trying to stop us, you heard the order." Dean spoke quietly, he slammed his foot down at the same time his arm came out and braced Cas against the seat protectively. Dean barreled forward, causing the wolves to dodge the Impala. Gabriel followed close behind, staying in the wake Dean was making in the flow of wolves. Cas ducked down and hid his face as one wolf wasn't fast enough. It's yelp echoed and he pressed closer to the Alpha driving. He didn't want to see a wolf die, he felt Deans arm come around his shoulders pulling him ever closer. Cas held in tears when he heard another wolf get hit by the car, this used to be his family. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gabe!" Sam yelped out from the passengers seat as Dean took off into the hoard of wolves. Gabriel ignored him and followed, the faint yelps made him cringe. But he gritted his teeth and focused on his driving, he caught sight of a beta he knew before he left. She tried to lung at the Impala but got clipped and fell to the ground. He tried not to shiver, she wasn't even off her mothers milk when he left, and he might of just saw her die. They used to play together with the other young ones, and he lost all of that to a power mad brother. He hated it.

"Gabe" Sam questioned in a softer voice, his hand rested on his shoulder making Gabe jump. Sam was watching him with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine" he tried to sound like he was telling the truth but his voice came out a whisper. He was still shaking slightly and he could feel his eyes burn from unshed tears. Sam smiled and brushed some hair out of his face. He was really starting to love the Alpha. He managed to give the worried Alpha a small smile. It was going to be fine. He was just an Omega but he knew that if Sam cared about him, nothing was going to hurt him. 'And if Dean love Cas, nothing will hurt Cas' Sams phone ringing made them both jump. Sam grabbed the device and answered.

"Hey" Sams voice shook slightly which made Gabe feel guilty and reassured at the same time. 

"Remember that one diner we were at about two years ago, it's two states to the west and had that cute waiter that was a witch" Deans sure voice came from the phone, pissing Gabe off.

"Hey! If you are driving, you shouldn't be talking on the phone" Gabe yelled loud enough for the Alpha on the other end to hear "My brothers important cargo" 

"Cargo?" came a soft questioning voice.

"Yes Dean, I remember the diner. Why?" Sam gave him a slightly amused look as he talked, one that added shout up to the conversation with out saying it.

"That's where we are going" a distant voice answered. 

"What did I say?" Gabe hollered again, he was starting to enjoy himself as a frustrated growl came from the phone.

"Give" Cas' voice was commanding. It was followed by ruffling and static "There, I'm holding the phone. You overprotective assbutt"

"Assbutt?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, making the Omegas chuckle. 

"It was his first cuss word, I could never break him of it" He explained, the happy memories helping to fight against the fucked up life they had now.

"Never mind, we'll meet up at the diner and figure out a game plan" Dean sounded tired, "We can drive through the night if we take turns, and be there by breakfast. Alright" 

Gabriel glanced at Sam and stiffened, Sam was looking at him questioningly. He arched an eyebrow at him when he didn't do anything. 'He's waiting for me to decide' Gabe felt warmth spread through him as he gave a nod.

"Sure, we'll see you there" Sam conveyed the message and hung up. "Tell me when you want me to drive" he shifted around do he could fiddled with his boot. Then he pulled a knife out of his boot and put it on the seat. After about five minutes of Sam shifting around he he a small arsenal on the seat between them. 

"What were you expecting?" Gabe wheezed as what he hoped was the last gun was added to the pile. 

"That's the problem, we didn't really know. We were deciding if we were leaving, I just wanted to be prepared." Sam gave a smile and went to checking the weapons thoroughly.   
====================================================  
(They reach the dinner in one piece)  
"Here we are" Sams tired voice woke him up. They were in a parking lot of a beaten down diner that had a 90's theme. They were parked next to the Impala, which had a sleeping Cas in it with Dean standing at the passenger door. Gabriel pushed himself up from the window and crawled out of the car. His back creaked as he stretched. 

"Cassie, wake up" He knocked on the window, making Cas lurch awake. He straightened to see over the Impala, a glaring Dean, who he gave a shit eating grin to before he turned to the diner. At least he could get some food and hopefully before he had to help figure out a plan. 

"Gabe, you are a child" Cas' tired voice sounded behind him, he turned to see his little brother pulling on his trench coat. The Alphas started to the dinner but he quickly dodged forward till he was in front of Cas.

"You OK kiddo?" he whispered, bracing Cas arms. When he heard a small sniffle he pulled his baby brother in for a hug. "I know, but we'll make it OK. I promised all those years ago and nothing has changed" he stepped back and looped his arm through Cas'. "We have some Alphas waiting patiently to help us, remember" he looked up to see the said Alphas waiting by the doors of the diner, both watching them come up. He saw Cas blush out of the corner of his eye.

The entered the diner and sat down in a corner booth. Dean ordered some eggs and bacon with toast and coffee. Sam got the same but it took him forever to decide, he knew he needed to hear the story behind that. Cas got a cheeseburger, it was his comfort food. Gabe got some pancakes with strawberry syrup and hot chocolate. 

"You are going to get Diabetes by how much chocolate you eat alone, not even counting all the lollipops" Cas grumbled from his place. He was tucked away by Dean the moment they got to the booth, with Dean sitting next to him. He couldn't tease because Sam did the same thing. He didn't mind because he frightened himself by remembering the night before. 

"Am not" he mumbled into his drink, Sam pressed closer which made him feel better. The food came and it was delicious. They all scarfed it down in minutes. Once the plated were empty they started talking. Dean pulled out a bandage and snatched up Cas' hand. "What happened?" Gabe hissed at them.

"John used the infectant ring" Dean said calmly, but he still saw a flash of anger behind his eyes. Deans fingers nimbly fixed the bandage in place and folded Cas' hand in his own

"Did you touch Johns ring?" Sam demanded, turning to him.

"No, I was covered in syrup when he was over." he answered truthfully.

"Why..?" Sam started but was intrupted by Dean.

"That doesn't really matter right now. Cas said you were looking for your other brother?" Dean focused on him as Cas settled against him and closed his eyes. 

"Are you going back to sleep?" He flicked a french fry from Cas' plate at him. Dean caught it and ate it.

"Garbage gut" Sam muttered as Cas nodded tiredly, not opening his eyes. 

"Yes, I want to find my older brother Lucifer." Gabe decided to stop fucking around. 

"So was he named after the devil?" Dean stuttered out, he looked a little weary "He's not going to turn into a Hell hound when he changes?"

"No. He is my brother" he wasn't in the mood for this. "add he's way better looking then you in wolf form"

"Well, we've seen how some brothers act in your family" Dean shot back innocently.

"Knock it off both of you." Sam snapped, glaring between them. "Do you have a picture of him?" 

"Yeah, so" he cocked his head to the side before he could stop himself, but hey, old habits die hard.

"Can we see it so we know who we're looking for?" Sam said with a patient voice. 

"Oh, right" He felt a blush storm his face as he pulled out his wallet and gave them the right photo. It was a little warn. "I actually have a long shot I'm going to try one more time"

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from where they were both studying the picture of a blond man. 

"A phone number, I found it when I was looking earlier. But whenever I try it something goes wrong" He felt his shoulders hunch over as he pulled out his phone. He punched in the numbers he memorized but couldn't hit the call button. 

"Do you want me to try?" Sam asked softly.

"No, I can" He hit call and waited, and waited. He didn't think phones where made to ring this long. Then there was a click, "Hello, is someone there?" he felt a shiver, he could hear the person but they weren't talking. "Hello, listen up buster, I need info," he snapped. Someone chuckled softly. He knew that voice.

"Hello little brother, I didn't think it was you Jo gave this number to." Lucifer's voice made him want to cry, he hadn't heard it in so long.


	7. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real short, what happened when Lucifer gets the call from Gabe

Lucifer was pacing through the bunker, he had just hung up with his brother. He thought they were dead, they have been living in Hell all this time. Why didn't he make sure and look for them. 'well maybe I didn't want to see the bodies of my two baby brothers' a little voice in his head started in again. He lost it a little bit when his true mate died and he was kicked out of the pack. He growled out at the empty room, he was suppose to take care of his brothers not abandon them. What kind of Alpha was he? His sentenced his brothers to Hell and he had his mate murd.... 'No, not going to think about that' 

"I need to talk this out" he muttered to himself spinning around and taking off to the front door. He really needed to make the place more homey. There were hanging cobwebs from almost everywhere and dust was coated every surface. He only used his room and the library, rarely the kitchen. He swung himself into his car and started driving to the roadhouse. They had moved it closer after it burned down a few years ago. Jo and her mother could help him figure out what he was going to do. He honesty couldn't remember Jo mothers name because he just called her Mom. 

He arrived at his destination in record time. When walking in he felt himself relax at the smell of home, but it was busy today. There must be some Hunters sweeping the nearby towns and the Weres came here for temporary shelter. He turned to see Jo manning the bar and laugh with some others. He smirked as he walked to his seat and settled down at the end of the bar, closest to the door to the back. Even though it was busy, no one sat in his spot. It was because he lost his temper with another Alpha that wasn't respecting the only thing to a pack he had, not that he remembered what had exactly happened due to the fact that he completely blacked out in his rage. 

"Hey sweetie" Mom walked though the back door with a plate of orders and stopped right by the bar, he reached forward and held the small door open for her to walk though. "Stay right there" Even thought he was an Alpha, he knew not to disobey when she used that voice. He watched as she distributed the bar food to a few tables and walk back to him. She grabbed his shoulders and steered him into the backroom. 

"Hey" he tried to sound angry but he just sounded tired. He knew the back room like the back of his hand, he would cook when Mom left and wash dishes, generally he ran the back of the bar. He knew it made both of his two family members happy that he worked instead of just sit like he used to do. 

"What happened?" she asked not unkindly, she put the tray down and turned to him. It made him feel like a small child again and he ducked his head away, trying to hide his pain. It was his usual defense against remember the earlier years of his life, but it didn't work with the girls anymore. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, "Talk" he hid his smile in her shoulder, she made things better somehow. They both did.

"It's a long story, but my two younger brothers, who I thought were dead, are going to be arriving here from either a week to a month" He felt panic rise up again, he really wasn't in control of his emotions like he use to be. 

"Well, then we'll welcome them with open arms" she rubbed he arms, trying to get him to calm down. When he came here for the first time, he was so depressed that when he accidentally cut of a finger he just watched as the blood flow. That is, until Jo came in a yelled at him and took him to get it reattached, then when Mom found out he got it tenfold. He learned how to start living again, though it was a more introvert life. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm..." he looked around "I need to work" he saw her smile as he grabbed his supplies. He pulled on his apron and started to make the next order. His smile grew when Mom called out to the bar that he was in, then he couldn't think about his troubles due to the overwhelming orders that flowed in. He wasn't sure how long he was in the kitchen but then Jo was walking in with the last of the dirty dishes, which he took and started washing. 

"Whole story, now" she demanded, making him arch his eyebrow. It was a little harder for him to take direct orders from another wolf, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to sleep, but, as he handed a clean plate to the beta, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What time is it?" He asked, he realized he was ridiculously tired.

"Around midnight, the last guy just left so Mom's closing up now" Jo answered calmly, finalizing the fact that he wasn't getting out of there with out a long talk. 

"Fine, but lets talk in the main room" he picked at the knot tying his apron, but it was too tight for him to get it off. He was freaked out so much earlier that he had tied with his Alpha strength, now that he was calmer he was struggling to get it off. Jo didn't notice, she had already left the room.

"Come on then" she called through the door opening when she realized he hadn't followed. He grumbled at the empty room and started to walk out, when he passed through the door and caught his arm on a nail. His hissed in pain and clutched his arm, both girls looked at him as he reached over with the hand of his wounded arm and ripped the nail from the wall. 

"Let me see" Mom sighed out and grabbed his arm, she shoved his hand away from were he was trying to stop the bleeding. It was deep and blood flowed freely. He jumped when Jo slammed down emergency kit on the bar and gave a low whistle.

"Shit dude, you really fucked yourself up there" She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Language young lady" Mom scolded, "You're not even out of high school" Mom pulled out the supplies she need to stitch his rip back together. She sprayed some pain killer mixed with other stuff that he couldn't name when he tried to read the bottle before she put it back in the kit. 

"Sorry about pulling out the nail. It is your roadhouse" he said softly, it seemed to be one of those days were everything was against him. He couldn't take his eyes away from the nail that was sill in his hand.

"No worries" Mom was already over halfway through the wound. "I'm the one who should be apologizing that my roadhouse got you when you were already having a rough day" she dropped the needle back into the kit and took the bandages from Jos ready hand. 

"Anyway the look on your face was kinda funny" Jo jumped off the bar from where she was sitting and lead them all to a booth. "Now as I said before 'Whole story'" 

"I'm only willing to tell about half of it right now" He spoke with a certainty that shocked him. Jo opened her mouth, about to argue when Mom shot her a glare and made her shut up. 

"Perfectly understandable" Mom gave him her knowing look, he had already told her the incredibly short version. He managed a smile and tried to figure out were to start.

"This morning a got a phone call from Gabriel" he turned to the beta "remember the Omega you gave my number to?"

"Yeah, so?" She stared at him as he arched a brow at him, he saw it click "You yelled at me for that and I was correct the entire time? You bastard" she waved her hands around and flung herself back into the seat to pout. She ignored the glare from her mother. 

"Anyway, sorry about that." he continued with a smile smile, the sassy teenager made him remember his brother. "When I left my original pack, I was told by Michel that my two little brothers were dead. Today I found out that that wasn't true. At the moment they are coming here with two Alphas who helped them escape from my older brother. They have been running for a few years and that'a all I know" He hunched his shoulders at the memory of Gabriels voice changing from angry to delighted. 

"Are they going to live with you?" Mom asked warmly, she was quiet through the explanation. 

"Yep" he was confused, "Where else would they go?" 

"So since you have used work to deal with you emotions. How about you make it livable for others?" Mom stated with a soft voice, now looking at him lie he was an idiot.

"It's livable" he argued out, sounding like a teenager trying to convince his parents that his room was clean. 

"Yeah right, you need more then the library cleaned out" Jo drawled out, she had her head resting on the back of her chair but turned her head to give him a playful wink. 

"What'd wrong with taking care of my books?" he grumbled out, blushing. He knew he was a bit of a nerd, he made his money by writing books for gods sake. 

"Knock it off you two" Mom sternly chuckled out, "I think we all need to cal it a day" She stood and they started to make their way out. 

"Luce, aren't you going to take the apron off?" Jo asked, reminding him.

"Uh, it's too tight for me" he mumbled out, causing Jo to burst out in laughter and Mom to sigh. She had to be a little tired of patching him up today. She pulled out a knife and cut the string.

"Now go home and go to bed before you somehow manage to set the bunker on fire" She commanded, shoving him to his car and locking the roadhouse behind her. 

"Bye Lucy, Can't wait to meet your family" Jo sang out as she gave him a big hug, them she skipped away to their waiting car. He waved and watched them drive off. They would help him though this, he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when they all meet and Lucifer tells about the night he left.


	8. Bunker (Such an original name, I know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to the Bunker and meet Lucifer and Jo

They made it to a road house, it was where they were directed by Lucifer. Dean didn't know what to think of the Alpha. He seemed alright but they weren't letting the Omegas go in at all til they checked it out first. It had been about a month since the night they started running. If they came straight here they could have made the trip in a few days, a week tops. But that would increase the chance of them being followed and reveling the safe spot Lucifer had carved out for himself. The added issue of the Omegas heats slowed them down even more, 'But now everyone knows Cas is mine' Dean felt a burst of pride to have such an Omega all for his own. Speaking of which, both Omegas had agreed to stay in the Impala. Dean concentrated so that he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oh my god, they have been gone for so long. I'm so fucking bored!" He heard Sams annoying little Omega whine out. He smiled at Cas' ever patient voice that followed. 

"They aren't even at the door yet, but I think there is a lollipop in my backpack if you want it" Dean stopped at the door to check on them as Sam went in. He turned just in time to see Gabriel dive for the bag and Cas roll his eyes. He gave himself one last second of smiling before he switched to business mode and his normal barriers went up.

The roadhouse wasn't much. It had darkened corners but it was clean for the most part and didn't have many were-people in it at the moment. It was a safe haven for any and all were-people. Apparently, after a long conversation and many interruptions, the owned was human and her husband wasn't. When her husband was killed she was left with a were-daughter that had no clue how to act or even control her changing. So she opened the Roadhouse so were-people could come and have a safe place as well as for her daughter to learn. Sam made his way to the bar and sat down, Dean followed while scanning the room. There was a large were-cat, it looked like a drunk panther, was passed out on a pool table.

"What can I get you?" a young blond werewolf asked with a twang. She suddenly appeared behind the counter with Lucifer from a back door. The blond Alpha leaned against the counter but didn't speak. They both sized each other up quietly, Sam didn't seem bothered at all. He was busy talking to the beta behind the counter with a easy smile on his face. Dean decided to ask later. He for one didn't trust the Alpha just yet and it seemed he didn't trust them either. Lucifer turned away and started talking. 

"So you are the two Alphas who are now mated to my brothers?" his voice was soft but he held the air of danger. Dean realized what was wrong. Wolves are social creatures, but this one had been alone for some while. He had friends but they weren't close. Something happened to him that fucked him up. Dean didn't think it was just getting kicked out of his pack by his brother. There had to be more to it if he was in hiding for so long.

"Yes" Sam glanced at him but then went back to his conversation with the Beta. Dean decided to pick things up.

"Look, I need to know if you're really going to help us. For all I know, you could just want us so you can turn us in for brownie points with your brother" He glared at the quiet Alpha but he didn't get the reaction he expected.Both Lucifer and Jo started laughing.

"This pup's got spunk" Jo hooted, leaning on the counter so she wouldn't fall. Lucifer wasn't doing any better, he was trying to hold himself up with a bar stool but it wobbled and tried to spin. Tears were coming out of both of their eyes from the laughter.

"What?" Dean turned from one laughing person to the other,"Stop it" But it just made them laugh harder. He heard a chuckle from beside him, 'Sammy?' he saw his brother trying not to laugh too. "It's not funny! Why do you think it's funny?" Now Sam was laughing uncontrollably, and the other two had started laughing so hard that they were quiet. Dean sat on a stool and waited for their episode to finish. Sam got control of himself first.

"What did you expect Dean? He is related to Gabe" Sam was wiping tears from his eyes. "Why don't we call them in?"

"Hello, we got bored" Gabriels voice echoed in the mostly empty building. He standing the doorway with light shining behind him, that is before Cas backhanded him. 

"You got bored. Not we, please stop being so dramatic" Cas shoved Gabe in and kicked the door shut. 

"I am not dramatic" Gabe countered, he ruined the effect by waving his arms around. Dean brightened at the sight of his mate, it was obvious to him, maybe not the others quite yet, but he was pregnant. It was awesome, but bad timing. He wasn't exactly smart enough to remember what he was taught about Omegas by Bobby, or the TALK form John.

"Gabriel" Lucifer was staring at his little brother with shock on his face that faded into a nervous smile "You didn't grow at all" 

"Hey" Gabe took a stance and put his hands on his hips to glare at Lucifer. Who smiled a little more and opened his arms. Gabriel tried to hold his position but he broke off to run over and give his brother a hug. "Missed you" came his muffled voice cause his face was buried in Lucifers chest. "I want to know what happened" Dean never heard the small Omega be serious unless he was dealing with the whole 'Trying to escape the crazy brother with their lives'

"It's a bit of a long story" Lucifer looked down with guilt, "To be honest, Michel told me you were both dead just before I left" He turned to Cas "I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long, and that you don't remember me. You were still pretty young" Dean watched as Cas tried to figure out just what he wanted to do. He had to stop himself from butting in when his Omega walked over and gave Lucifer a quick hug. 

"I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason, and sense you thought we were both dead there will be no need to apologize." Cas spoke with an even voice, "If you are going to explain right now, why don't we all sit down at a table" Dean couldn't help but smile as Cas herded them all to a table and pulled up an extra chair. Dean slid into one side, letting Cas be on the outside, Sam was sitting across from him with Gabe next to him. Leaving Lucifer the chair. Jo brought three beers and promised to get more. Dean reached for one and popped the top off, but then Cas snatched it out of his hand and downed half the bottle. Gabe and Sam already had taken the other two. Sam flashed a smirk at him and the all turned their attention to Lucifer.

"Well?" Dean prompted. Lucifer was staring at the table, he didn't back down but he didn't do anything else. 

"Lucy" came Jos voice as she added the rest of the beers to the table and sat down as well "You knew you were going to have to talk" she gave him a nudge and smile. Lucifer took a breath and started with a sentence that he didn't expect.

"I really don't know how to start, but please don't interrupt me. I never talked about this before" the blond Alpha tilted his beer on the table but didn't drink it. "I sorta had a secret life away from the pack before I left, and Michel found out." 

"What do you mean secret life?" Gabriel sounded slightly worried, the small Omega pressed closer to Sam. Lucifers head jerked up at the question, and his eyes met Deans. 

"Not like that, Gabe. I was a teenager back then, you know." He smiled at his brother, "About a year before, I had met my true mate. For days at a time I would sneak off to see her and take care of her, she was pregnant when Michel killed her." Lucifer was know shaking, from pain or anger Dean couldn't tell because he had his eyes closed. What he did know was that he couldn't take his eyes off the lone Alpha.

"Oh Luce" Jos voice was full of sympathy and she laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to give her a weak smile.

"It happened the night I left. Michel thought I was doing something illegal that he could use against me to gain control over the pack. To be honest, before I met her I was just as bad as Michel was when it came to being the Alpha of the pack, but then I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was her and our pups."

"I was leaving to see her, she had called me saying that there were some strange wolves outside the house. Then I heard he scream, and Michel came on the phone, I don't quite remember what he said because I was already running. When I was almost at the house, I was blind sided by one of his goons. There were a handful of Michels minions who tried to kill me, but I had more to fight for. I killed them all, I didn't care that they were my pack members anymore, I had to get to her." Lucifer voice seemed to fail him, everyone was quiet as they waited for him to finish. "Well you can guest that she was dead when I got there, and I was pretty beaten from the earlier fight. Michel was at full strength and I didn't have much fight left in me, my entire life was gone forever, I had nothing. But Michel was angry." 

"He screamed at me, he had told everyone that I was going to cleanse the pack of the week using Hunters to hunt them down if they didn't follow me, and that they should follow him if they wanted to survive the cleansing. Of course, it was false and now Michel was in even more of a jam. He had no evidence and more he had a dead pregnant Omega who was mated to one of the possible heirs to the pack" Dean knew that Michel had to die then, the emptiness in lucifers eyes proved that. "It used to be that any harm to Omegas on purpose was to be punished, the death of one is banishment. The death of a pregnant Omega was punishable by death. Michel was in trouble because the pack knew I take care of my familys Omegas, you two being the examples, added to the fact that she was obviously my mate was enough to say that I didn't kill her. He was the only other living being there, so everyone would know that he did it." Lucifer stopped and took a shaky drink from his beer, "He told me then that you two had died, he had just killed my pregnant mate, I didn't question that he would kill his brothers. He beat me some more, through me around the room. I was too broken to fight him off. After some time I heard the other pack members coming. Michel dragged me out by a foot into the yard and told the others to kill me, to have fun. I changed into wolf form and ran. I wouldn't have gotten away if a woman hadn't ran me over." Lucifer actually chuckled at that moment.

"You were saved by getting hit by a car?" Sam asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yep, she managed to push me into the back seat where I passed out. I'm not sure why Michels goons didn't follow, but they probably thought I was dead from the car. I woke up as a human and fully naked. Worst part, I was still in the back of the car. Scared the Hell out of the woman, she almost crashed." He smiled a little more. "She was a real nice lady, she gave my some of her husbands cloths after I explained that I wouldn't hurt her. She told me she felt guilty for hitting me and payed for a bus ticket as well as help me on the bus. She also bandaged up my wounds and sends me holiday cards every Christmas." 

"That's one Hell of an ending" Dean wheezed out, he really felt bad from the Alpha now. He also trusted the Alpha to help protect the Omegas. 

"You made a friend by waking up naked in her car, that's better then any drunk college student story" Gabe giggled. 

"My I ask one question?" Cas' deep voice was quiet but held a certain softness that Dean couldn't place. At Lucifers nod he continued "What was your mates name?" 

Lucifer looked like he expected the question but his face turned into one of absolute agony, "Lily" he whispered, "It was short for something but I never bothered to learn it because she was always Lily to me"

"That's a very lovely name, I really wish I could have meet her." Dean knew that Cas meant what he said, "If an Omega was such a wonderful being to make you not act like Michel, she must have been the very definition of wonderful" Cas always had a way to make something beautiful sound weird as all fuck, maybe it was the tone he used.

"I know what fucked Michel up so much, meaning how he managed to be so crazy" Lucifer grinned and cocked his head to the side "And it's something that you four don't have to worry about now"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean finally spoke, he didn't before because he didn't want to be laughed at again.

"Oooooh, I get it" Jo giggled out, "They are true mates to each other, so they haven't gone nuts because of the moon and Were in their blood" the Beta fluffed up at figuring it out. 

"Very good" Lucifer sounded like a patient teacher. "Gabe, our parents weren't true mates so we were vulnerable to the craziness. I'm not sure about you Cas but since our dad and your mom left, we have no way to tell with you" Lucifer was looking back and forth between the two couples. "When I found Lily, it stopped the craziness, though I don't know how."

"Wait, how are you not crazy now?" Sam asked, "I thought that if the true mate dies, the other could still lose it and start killing"

"True, it could go either way." Lucifer gave a shrug, "I could have gone crazy, maybe did a little from the lost but not from the wolf blood. In reality no one really knows or cares about that part. If they go crazy, they are no longer of use to the pack and the Hunters get them. If they stay sane, they continue with their half a life, not a problem and it would be a waste to look into it" 

They talked about random things for a few more hours till the Cas dozes off and almost face-plants into the table. After everyone stopped laughing at the tired Omega they decided to head off to Lucifers home. It was dark out so Lucifer gave them a description and directions, which made them question him again. He explained that he bought it cheep of a guy who never even seen it, Dean noted that he was a little nervous. Cas was leaning against him and he tucked him into the passenger side and had to buckle him up. He waved a Sam and Gabe who were taking off in Gabes little car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Cas" he groaned out in fake annoyance. Cas had unbuckled and scooted to the middle, once Dean was in the car Cas cuddled in and fell back to sleep. He had sleep like that every time he was in the Impala. He had started the night they escaped so Dean really couldn't mind.  
========================================================================================  
Sam looked at the entrance to where they were staying. It was a concrete doorway the lead into a mountain, that was it. He had parked next to the dark car the Lucifer had drove, he couldn't tell what it was, but it was old and well taken care off by the sound. They had decided to wait for Dean and Cas, Lucifer had opened the door and gone in to turn on the lights so Sam was alone with Gabe. Not that they could have a conversation or make out or anything. Sam shifted the weight on his back, Gabriel had fallen asleep in the car and some how convince Sam to carry him to the house. 

"Hey, this place is creepy" Came Dean shout, Sam hadn't heard Dean pull up. He was walking up with Cas hanging heavily on his arm. Both Omegas seemed utterly exhausted, and they both cried a little during Lucifers confessions.

"It's an underground bunker" Lucifer had reappeared at the door, he seemed to be getting more nervous. "I haven't had anyone in my house in a while, admittedly I'm out of it more then I'm in so I had let it go" the blond Alpha gestured for then to enter and they all went in. It took a few moments for Sam to realize how large it was.

"How big it this place?" he heard Dean ask, the hallway was short and lead to a huge room that had a large table and fire place. 

"I'm not entirely sure" came a sheepish reply, Sam stared at the odd Alpha. 'What kind of Alpha doesn't even know the extent of his home?'

"But I cleaned out the kitchen and went shopping so there will be food as well as two bedrooms for you. There are several bedrooms but I haven't managed to figure out how to heat them so that will have to be figured out before winter. I normally sleep in the library when I'm here so that's the cleanest part, but noe there is this room that I cleaned when I heard that you guys were coming" Lucifers hands wave around and he looked a little overwhelmed by them being in his home.

"Wow man thanks" Dean said putting his hands up to stop the flow of words. "But can you show me one of the rooms, I think it's time to hit the hey" 

"Oh, yes, of course" Lucifer seemed to realize that they had stopped in the large room and started walking though a side door, "This way" Now that he wasn't talking with his brothers, he stumbled through his words. Sam realized that he was probably freaked out a little bit. They went up some stairs and stopped at the first set of doors. 

"There and there" Lucifer pointed out two open doors and Dean lead Cas into one with a quiet thanks. Sam took the other and tossed Gabe on the bed, he felt a flash of guilt. He forgot sometimes on how big he is compared to Gabe and he just through his mate against the bed so hard that he bounced a foot in the air but didn't wake up. 

"Shit dude, you could sleep through a hurricane" Sam muttered before he walked out again. Lucifer was making his way down the stairs but stopped when he noticed that Sam was out of the room. 

"Do you need anything?" Lucifer tilted his head up to see him better. He looked tired and still had a freaked out on his face.

"No, but I was wondering. Since you are such an introvert, how do you make your money?" Sam asked outright, he knew that it was easier to answer an outright question then a vague one.

"I write books, just random ideas that I turn into stories" Lucifer smiled at the question, "I have published books under the name Reficul, Jo made it up" 

"Your name backwards? Funny" Sam chuckled, "By the way, thank you for clean up the bunker. I get the idea that you worked hard on it" 

"Well, Manual labor helps when your going to meet two brothers you thought were dead" the Alpha gave a strained smile before giving up later, "I didn't want to let them down by having an old murky home full of cobwebs and dust bunnies. I haven't even gone down into the basement or attic, I mean I found the doors and know I should have checked it out but I never did" 

"Honestly I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have my brother with me, it's probably creepy down there" Sam commented, it was bullshit. He would be exploring every part of the bunker if he had the time. but he was still pretty young compared to Lucifer. "Sorry for keeping you, I was just wondering. Goodnight" Sam gave a small wave and turned back to his room.

"Night" a small reply came and he heard the foot steps fading away. He closed the door behind him and the room was completely dark, 'Well, Fuck, I cant see' Sam shuffled forward as his eyes adjusted into wolf eyes. It didn't help much. He made it to the bed and felt around for the sleeping Omega, who was sprawled across the bed taking almost all the space. He fumbled the shoes and jean off of Gabe and then got himself undressed as well, they didn't bring in their bags. 

"Sammy" came a mumbled whine, Gabe was awake, barely. Sam felt a small tug on his shit and he settled back onto the covers and the little Omega curled up right next to him. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna make pancakes" Gabe grumbled against his chest and fell back to sleep. Sam couldn't be angry, the Omegas had a rough month. They were running from a crazy brother and they could have been caught at any time. They had to monitor if they were being followed and then stop for about a week because the Omegas went into heat, that's when they became mated. He really couldn't remember much about the hotel they stopped at because of the little Omega next to him. Sam smiled and drifted off into sleep.

======================================== Next Morning =====================================  
Sam woke to Gabriel jumping on him 'Jesus, who needs kids to ruin a morning if I already have him?' Sam thought grumpily. He flipped over and tackled the offending Omega, who squeaked at the assault. Sam kissed him till he kissed back, not that it took more then a touch. Sam pulled his mate up so they were both resting on the backboard, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. 

"I'm gonna make pancakes" Gabe pulled back and smiled.

"Is anyone else up?" Sam asked in a now bored voice, he had other plans for the morning.

"Nope" Gabe popped the 'p' and puffed out his chest.

"What time is it?" Sam decided it was too early, and he was an early riser.

"I don't know" 

"Then how do you know it's morning?" 

"I don't"

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" 

"Stop ruining my morning" Gabe whined, he managed to wiggle out of Sams arms and bounce away. "Come on, let's go on an adventure" He flung open the door as Sam got up to follow. He didn't bother looking for his pants, his boxers would have to work. They make it to the large room and Sam realized that it was morning because of the light streaming through some tall windows that he didn't notice before.

"Gabe, come on. Lets go back to bed" He knew he was whining and he also knew it was pointless. The Omega was walking slowly around the room with his hands behind his back and looking up at the stain glass windows. That is, before he takes off at a brisk walk through what seemed a random door.

"Come along Watson" He called back with a giggle.

"Wait, Gabriel" Sam jogged after him and caught up rather quickly. "This isn't funny" he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Gabriel? Who is this Gabriel that you speak of?" Gabe spoke with a pompous British accent and pretended to smoke a pipe while looking for invisible clues in the new hallway they were in. "I'm The Sherlock Holmes! My dear Watson are you feeling alright?" The little Omega tried to peer at him through a imaginary microscope but was too short.

"One, this still isn't funny" Sam put up a finger, "Two, you are way to damn short to be Sherlock" he put up another. "Three, I'm pretty sure that Sherlock and Watson never tried to solve a crime in their underwear" he added the last finger.

"Hm" Gabe glare at him for a moment, it was kind of funny that they were standing there in a worn shirts and boxers in a strange underground bunker. "What about at the palace?" Gabe asked as he started walking again.

"That was Sherlock, not both of them, and he was naked" Sam started before he realized his mistake. Gabe gave him a challenging smirk and reached for his shirt. "Keep your shirt on" Sam practically yelled and lunged forward. He managed to grab his arms before he got his shirt off and they started wrestling, Gabe trying to get his shirt off and Sam trying to keep it on. They didn't notice when a door opened right next to them.

"The Hell are you doing?" Lucifers voice made them both freeze, he was standing fully dressed in the doorway with an unamused look on his face. 

"Uh, looking for the kitchen" Gabe said from were he was hanging in Sams arms, his feet weren't even touching the floor. Lucifer arched a brow at them.

"He wants to make pancakes for breakfast" Sam added, he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Come on" Lucifer walked back into the room he came out of. Sam and Gabe followed him into a library. It was beautiful. 

"Holy crap" Sam breathed.

"Fuck, I'm never going to see you again an I" Gabe grumbled at him. This caused Lucifer to stop and shoot Gabe a questioning look. "He loves books. When you said a library I thought you meant a little, normal library. Not one larger then the one that wooed Belle in The Beauty and the Beast" 

"What, it's not even finished yet" Lucifer mumbled. "and most of it was already here when I bought it. There are probably some lost books in here or something" Sam ignored the two of them and walked over to the nearest shelf and started running his fingers along the bindings. He read the names out loud, recognizing some and others he couldn't even pronounce. He didn't hear the conversation going on behind him as he slowly became immersed in the books, he pulled one off the shelf and opened it up. It was on lost languages and he slid down to sit right on the floor to read it. He started mouthing the words as he got to the section were it started to give examples of different words. Suddenly, he had a lap full of Omega. Gabriel had jumped on him again, apparently they couldn't get his attention. 

"We're headed to pancake town" Gabe sang and attempted to pull him to his feet. Sam could admit that he could be the occasional ass-hole, so he didn't move at first.

"Oh dear" he faked a concerned voice and fought back a smile "It appears that my legs have fallen asleep. Babe, you're gonna have to drag me to the kitchen" 

"What?" Gabe screamed, he had stopped pulling at him when he had started talking, but Sam caught him before he could escape off to the kitchen. "Fracken Lord, how much do you weight?" Sam had his arms wrapped around Gabes stomach just tight enough that he couldn't wiggle out like before but lose enough not to hurt him, not that Gabriel noticed that Sam was now crouching. He looked past the straining Omega to see Lucifer with his hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold back his laughter. When the Alphas eyes met, Lucifer gave him a wink and nodded to a door. Which he walked out with a roll of his eyes causing Sam to start laughing. His loud guffaws echoed slightly and made Gabe freeze in his escape attempts. 

"Have you given up?" Sam growled in his ear after yanking him close. 

"No, but I have decided" Gabe twisted till he was facing Sam and gave him the most seductive smile. 

"Decided what?" Sam asked leaning in for a kiss.

"He have decided.." Gabe breathed against his lips before leaping out of his arms and bolting out the door "No pancakes for you" he yelled over his shoulder, he was pause at the door and froze for a millisecond. Sam understood why, 'Dare he say it, because a six foot something Alpha barreling straight at you would make anyone shit bricks' 

"Wait up Gabriel" he called out, holding back laughter at the childish raspberry that Gabe sent over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would love to hear any thoughts good or bad.


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas works to train Dean out of his over-protectiveness, Gabe fights with Sam over family issues. About two months after they got to the Bunker.

Cas woke to the scent of pancakes. He was suddenly hungry and he had to have those pancakes. He was draped over Dean, who had his arms around him. Dean was still sleeping and Cas really wanted to keep it that way. He was overprotective, and now that his pregnancy started to show, he never had a moment alone. He slowly shuffled back till he was out from under his mates arms and tiptoed out the door. He followed his nose down the stairs and to the kitchen, where some voices were coming from. Cas recognized his brothers and Sams, the other must be Lucifers, he didn't know it very well yet. 

"Gabe! You're making a mess" Sam yelled out in panic, Cas could just guest why. Pancakes, waffles or anything with syrup on it, Gabe got way to happy to eat it and it ends up everywhere. 

"It's alright Sam, it'll wash out" Cas walked into what looked like a murder scene. Gabe was covered in his favorite dark strawberry syrup as well as part of the table top, but the plate had been licked clean and said plate was being held out for more pancakes. Sam was watching and seemed to not know if he should being doing about the situation, but he looked amused. Lucifer had his back turned as he flipped another pancake. No one yet noticed that he was standing by the door yet. The couple were still in their boxers and Lucifer was fully dressed. Cas looked down, he was wearing his trench coat over a white shirt and boxers. He was about to turn back but his stomach protested. 

"Can I have the next one?" Cas asked, everyone turned to him with smiles. He hunched his shoulders slightly at the attention and slid over to a seat next to Gabe. The kitchen was a nice set up and warmer then the rest of the bunker. There were a few different syrups on the table but they had been moved away from Gabes mess. 

"Morning" Gabe sang out, Sam smiled at him again and sat on the other side of Gabe.

"Good Morning" Cas smiled at the others, but his stomach growled loudly before he could say anything else. He looked down at his stomach and back up at the cook. Gabe started laughing and Sam chuckled softly. Lucifer pulled up a seat across from him with a smile.

"It'll be ready in a minute or two, the last side needs to cook" he said, Cas noticed that the blond Alpha was nervous. 'I would be too if I wasn't so hungry' He realized he picked up on some of Deans quirks, nothing was so bad that it couldn't be handled before breakfast. 

"You should have seen your face" Gabe wheezed, "You were so surprised" Gabe put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug. Lucifer got up and checked on the pancake, he grabbed a plate and put it in front of Cas. 

"Here you go" Lucifer gave another smile and turned to start another pancake. Cas started eating but the food went to fast, he stared at the empty plate and then looked up. They were talking about something but he didn't know what, he was too caught up in the food, 'That never happened before' 

"Can we go exploring after breakfast?" Gabe looked like an excited kid, Sam was trying to clean the mess. Sam glanced at Lucifer.

"We are guests here Gabe, it not up to me" Lucifer seemed shocked that Sam, being an Alpha, was letting him make any decision that involved his mate. 

"Oh course you can, but be careful. As I said, I never actually did it before" Lucifer turned back to oven and started another pancake. He placed the new one in front of Cas with a smile, "I found the library and stopped"

"I would have too" Sam smiled, "I would love to check it out better but it seems that my day will be spent making sure Gabe doesn't hurt himself in his exploring" Sam ducked away from Gabes swat. Cas lost track of the conversation when he got the food. The pancake was wonderful and his hunger was dissipating. He only started to pay attention again when his plate was clean. Lucifer had managed to make more pancakes and they were all stacked on one plate by the stove. He stood and refilled his plate. Dean walked in as he was drizzling syrup over his pancakes. He stumbled over with mumbled 'morning' to everyone. Cas smiled when Dean didn't sit down but instead he wound his arms around his waist and buried his face in his shoulder. 

"What time is it?" Dean murmured, his arms tighten as Cas gave a shrug. He stifled giggles as Dean ran his hands over his bulge, it tickled and if Dean knew he would never be able to finish his breakfast with out being tickled though out it. Gabe smiled at him as Sam tried to clean him up. They had been at the Bunker for almost two months and they created a rocky routine of things. 

"Here you go" Lucifer slid another small stack of pancakes onto his plate, Dean made a noise that was a mix between thankful and grumpy. "There's more, stupid" Lucifer and Dean had only started trusting each other and they insulted each other in almost every sentence they spoke. Neither of the Alphas were morning people so the insults weren't very insulting. Sam and Gabe got up and left the kitchen, they seemed to be arguing quietly about something.

"If you are going to the library today you're going to have to start another fire. The one from last night died and it'll get cold in there fast" Lucifer smiled at them, Dean had sat down and started eating. There was a stack of pancakes on the table and Lucifer gave them both a nod and walked off. He was probably going to the roadhouse but they really didn't know his work hours. 

"Do you know what those two were bickering about?" Dean asked, jerking his head to the door. 

"No, but I'm worried about Gabe" Cas answered, it wasn't so truthful but he only had a rough guest of what was truly going on. It wasn't any of his business to talk about it, to his mate or anybody.

"Oh well, they'll figure it out" Dean popped another piece of food into his mouth and fell silent. Cas knew he was trying not to look worried but he could see though the macho man shield Dean always put up. Sam and Gabe rarely fought, they argued like an old couple but never a full blown fight with the not talking to each other. 

"I'm going to the library today, and then I need to pick up an order from the store" Cas spoke and broke Dean out of his thoughts, making him frown.

"I'll fix the fire but why do you have to go to the store? Why not someone else?" Dean shifted into his overprotective state again, he didn't want Cas to go out side at all, let alone by himself. 

"I'm the one who is going. You, Sam and Gabriel promised to clean out that room and turn it into a nursery for me and the little one. I'm perfectly fine to go to the store to pick up some supplies, and no one will know I'm a pregnant man because they will all think the baby is just a beer belly" Cas countered his arguments as Dean opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find an excuse that Cas couldn't go.

"What about Michel?" Dean glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What about him? If he even knew we were here, he would be at our throats. I'll be fine" Cas growled at him, he was use to having this argument with Dean. Don't get it wrong, he loved his Alpha but Dean could be trying at the best of times. He usually won the arguments against the Alpha. Cas stood and placed his plate in the sink, before turning back to the stressed Alpha. Dean had a defeated look on his face. 

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Dean grumbled, getting up and putting his plate next to Cas' in the sink. 

"Nope" Cas grinned. He sounded like Gabe. Dean sighed and placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. They kissed and it became heated. After several moments, Cas pulled away. "I do have plans" He chuckled at the Alpha. He knew Deans plan, to tire him out with 'Activities' and have him sleep through the rest of his day. Dean hung his head but smiled up at him. 

"Fine" Dean grunted, pulling Cas under his arm and they both walked to the library. There was a couch close to the fire place as well as a few worn lazy boys. Cas plucked up a book he had been reading and curled up on the couch with a blanket. Lucifer was right when he said it would be cold. Dean went over and started the fire for him like he said. Cas watched before he opened the book and was swept away into the story. It didn't take long before he finished the book. He put it down and glanced around him, Dean had fallen asleep next to him with a book on his face. 

"Hey" Sam trotted into view as a wolf, he didn't look happy. "Have either of you seen Gabe?" 

"No, why?" Cas arched his eyebrow at him as Dean jerked awake, shouting about rabbits. Sometimes Dean had crazyass dreams. 

"We had a fight about...things" Sam muttered, not looking Cas in the eye. It conformed his guest on what they were fighting about. Gabe wanted a baby too, and Sam wanted to wait till the whole Michel thing blew over. "Now I can't find him, I think he left the bunker but I can't be sure because it's so big"

"How long" Dean yawned and stood up. Sam shifted back into a man, giving Cas a good look at him. He had a dull look and his shoulders were hunched, his flared with worry and he seemed a little panic-y. 

"It's been about two hours since I last saw him, which was around noon" Sam glanced around desperately, like Gabe would jump out and yell surprise. "I've been sniffing around for a fresh scent but it's all several hours old" 

"I'm sure that he is just wondering around somewhere. He wonders when he wants to think" Cas jumped to his feet and stretched his back, "If he went into town, I'll see him. I need to head out anyway to pick up that order" Cas walked out of the library and trotted up the stairs. He pulled on some actual clothes and his trench coat before stepping out of the bunker. He was surprised that Dean didn't object, but he was probably focused on Sam at the moment. He had grabbed Gabes keys to the car and was happy to find that it wasn't blocked by the Impala. Lucifers car was gone.

Cas flopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. After all of his traveling around it was a relativity quick drive to the edge of town. He pulled into the store parking lot and picked up the supplies. He didn't tell Dean that it was for a dinner Gabe wanted to cook. He placed his bags in the trunk and closed the lid. 

Then he caught the scent, Gabes scent. Cas locked the car and followed it down the street. He didn't have to go very far. Gabe was sitting in a dinner eating a large bowl of ice cream. Cas walked into the dinner and slid into the seat across from his brother. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"Sam is worried" Cas commented, his coffee he ordered had arrived and he took a tentative sip. It was better then some he had tasted.

"SO" Gabe snapped, anger faded into guilt. He jammed another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"So, I think it'd time to go back home. We don't want them doing anything stupid. They are Alphas after all" Cas smirked at Gabe, who grinned back at him. They finished their purchases and left the dinner. 

They walked to the car, talking about random Omega things. The car came into view and it was the last thing Castiel remembered.  
================================================================================  
Gabe whimper as he woke up. Someone had jumped him and knocked him out. He blinked open his eyes and tried to stand up, but there was a collar around his neck that was tying him to the bottom of the cage. He was a wolf and the collar was stopping him from changing back into a man. 

"Gabe?!" A growl came from the cage next to him. It was Cas, who was in the same situation he was in but Cas was trying to cover his stomach. Gabe recoiled at the scent of fear rolling off of his little brother. 

"Cas, you need to calm down. You can hurt the pup if you stress out too much" Gabe tried to reason but he could tell that Cas was going to fight him.

"Calm down! Gabriel, I'm a kidnapped PREGNANT Omega in the hands of a crazy Alpha how probably wants to kill us" Cas flattened his ears and bared his teeth at Gabe. 

"Oh yes, like I didn't know that" Gabe hunkered down in the cage and huffed out a breath. They were in a vehicle, he could tell that some pack members were running beside them on the road.

"At least Sam is already looking for you because of your hissy fit" Cas snarled out, he was really angry with him. 

"I don't throw hissy fits" Gabe snapped back "Besides we don't need any Alpha to escape" 

"Sure we don't, do you have a plan?" Cas shifted and pulled against the collar holding him. "And just because I don't need an Alpha doesn't mean I don't want him" 

"Well, of course you want him. He's your stink'in True Mate for Christs sank" Gabe followed Cas' led and tried his binds. They didn't budge. 

"And what will happen for Sam if you get killed" Cas said in a soft, pained voice. Gabe froze, shock made him go cold and he tried to keep the visions of it out of his head. Lucifer wasn't like he used to be, Lucifer was fun and playful. He helped pull pranks and sang to them when they had nightmares. Now he barely even spoke. That couldn't happen to Sam. If he died, he truly believed Sam would just give up. "That's what I thought"

"Shut up, you" Gabe snarled out. He was now close to panic, he didn't want to hurt Sam like that and after a fight. 'Of all the times to get kidnapped' A door opened and a man walked in. He had the light to him back so his features where in shadows. He held up a gun and pointed it at Cas, who flinched away. A 'Pop' sounded and a dart appeared on in Cas' shoulder. The man turned the barrel to Gabe and another 'Pop' sounded. Gabe felt the dart hit his chest and instantly became dizzy. He watched the man turn and walk out as he passed into sleep.  
========  
"Wake up little Omegas" a silky voice filled his ears. He opened his eyes again but this time there was a cover over them, "Time to know what happens to runaways" 

"Micky?" Gabe tried to use his shoulder to move the cloth from his eyes. A hand struck the back of his head, throwing him forward and then back against what he guest was a wall.

"No no no, that's a bad Omega. Keep your pretty blind fold on til I say so" Michel purred, his voice in Gabes ear. The 'wall' behind him moved and hands grasped at his upper arms, picking him up off the floor. 

'Holy shit, that dude must be huge!' Gabe steeled himself for what was coming next.

"I really wanted to have a family with you two. You had lovely Husbands waiting for you" A finger slid down the side of his face and under his chin, lifting his face up. "I would have killed anyone who even thought about hurting my future nieces and nephews. The Alphas of course, the Beta could go train to be healers for those Alphas or Midwives for the Omegas. Then if you two would have given birth to Omegas who in turn would be betrothed to a border pack top secure their forces, and they will have pups. We could have doubled the size of this pack in less then five years if you two just stayed in your place"

"Go to Hell, Michel" Cas' voice sounded near by, "I would rather die then become a bitch that does nothing but breed for the likes of you"

"Oh well, your lost" Michel seemed positively gleeful at this answer "But you both have gone and got yourselves mated, so you are no use to me" The blindfold was pulled off of his face and he saw his oldest brother for the first time in several years. Michels hair was neatly trimmed and he was wearing a clean suit. He almost looked like the average business man, except for his eyes. They seemed to glow with his insanity, they were wolfs eyes in a human form. He was grinning, but it was more of pulling his lips away from his teeth in a crazy snarl then a grin. 

"What does that mean?" Gabe was limp in the grip of his holder, he had no cards in his hands at the moment. 'Maybe he could bluff enough to get Cas and the pup out'

"Glad you asked, this means I need to change my plan" Michel turned his back and paced in the room. It looked like an abandoned warehouse with a large crater in the middle, and a second floor above that could see over the crater. "I could give you both to my minions, they haven't had the pleasure of Omega company in a while. All the others were killed for one reason or another" Michel turned back to them and took his chin in his hand. "I could have you breed till I have as many Omegas as I want, but for that I might need your mates" He walked forward and stopped in front of Cas "But, my stupid little half bred, you might have solved that dilemma for me" Michel grinned again and slid a finger under Cas' shirt, flattening a palm over the bulge of the pup. 

"Don't you dare" Cas' voice was low, and a tone he never knew his little brother possessed. It was that of a mother wolf, that would kill to protect his pup, that would die for his pup. Michel heard it too.

"Mmn, you are going to be a problem" Michel glared before turning back to the crater. He pulled a severed arm from a barrel by a pillar and dangled it over the pit. Snarls and barks filled the air and crazy wolves leaped at the arm. They scrambled up the slope only tumble back down, they snapped and ripped into each other in their mad scramble to get to the meat first. "Good thing my favorites are always hungry. I trained them my self to eat any living thing I put in there, they even kill and eat one of their own every now and then. It would be just a shame to allow a pretty Omega like you to go to the dogs like that" Michel purred in pride at his 'favorites' as he dropped the arm into the crater and they fought over it, making blood and fur fly in the air in gory arches.

Gabe snarled low and his guard shook him roughly. Cas' guard picked him up and carried him over to the edge of the pit, Cas kicked and howled and struggled but he didn't break free of the minions grip.

"Michel! Stop please I'll do anything" Gabe screamed out, it at least made the guard stop. "It wasn't his idea to run in the first place. It was mine. He was just following me" Michel turned to watch him with humor in his eyes. "If you let him go with no harm done to him, I'll follow you. I be mated to any Alpha of your choice and give the pack pups til the day I die. I will never run or challenge you, I will follow your every order, Just spare them" He was panting desperately when he finished. 

"You don't have a choice, Omega. Did you seriously think that I would keep that little half breed?" Michel cackled, he spun on a heal and, with a flick of his wrist at the guard, strolled up to the second story. "Don't throw him in till I get a clear view" 

"No" Gabe kicked and snarled like Cas did earlier, except now Cas was staring, frozen at the pit of insane wolves waiting to rip him to pieces. Gabe kicked a foot back a caught something that loosened the grip on his arms. He flung his head back and bashed the face of his holder, who let go the rest of the way in favor of clutching his face. 

"Gabe" Cas sobbed out as the guard pulled back and tossed him into the middle of the pit. The last thing Gabe saw was his brothers terrified gaze before he disappeared over the ridge. 

"Cassy" Gabe shifted and launched himself over the edge. He had to save his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get another Chapter. I got caught up reading another Fanfic and just had to finish it. Please comment, I'm still new at writing and would like to know what you think. XP


	10. Before the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't find Cas, he goes to the big brother

Dean was panicking now. Cas wasn't picking up his phone and Gabe was still missing. He had tried to call Lucifer but the damn Alpha didn't pick up either. Dean knew his schedule by heart, Cas keep forgetting it due to pregnancy brain. Sam was in wolf form and racing around outside the bunker in another desperate attempt to find Gabes scent. Dean grabbed his keys and ran to the Impala.

"Sam" He yelled over his shoulder and heard his massive wolf feet pounding behind him. He dropped into the front seat and slammed the key into the ignition. He paused long enough to allow Sam to close the door before stepping on it. 

"Hey" Sam yelled as he was thrown against the seat, then back forward and smacking his knees against the front. Dean ignored him and spun around a corner. It took a couple minutes to get to the town, to the store. His heart stopped when he saw Gabes car. There was some bags in the back and the keys were on the ground a few feet away. He knew it was their keys because of Gabes stupid candy lanyard. 

"Cas" Dean yelled out, his voice was rough and several people turned to him with fear and shock on their faces. "Cas, where are you?" He snarled out turning around and circling the car as he scanned the area for his mate. 

"Gabe" Sam had walked over to pick up the fallen keys. He was causing even more of a scene then he was, with him being bigger and all. 

"Now what's going on here?" a man had stepped up to them in a police uniform, he didn't look happy.

"Oh god, oh god. They're gone" he was starting to panic like Sam was at the bunker. "Cassie, answer me" He turned his back on the cop and took off down the alley that the keys were in front of. 

"Hey, I asked you a question" The man called after him and he heard Sam step forward to deal with the problem. He tried to get Cas' or Gabes scent but there had been to much traffic for him to get anything. He heard the murmured conversation Sam was having with the cop but took off down the street. He knew Cas and he knew Gabe. If Gabe wasn't at the bunker, he was either went to town or to Lucifers work. If Gabe was upset, he would eat. Which meant the only dinner in town. Then there was Cas. If Cas somehow found Gabe they would talk first, they were brothers after all. He would talk Gabe into coming home.

He got to the dinner and slammed the door open. "Hey" his eyes focused on a waitress, "Have you seen these to men?" He held up his phone, which had a picture of Gabe and Cas when they had fallen asleep on the couch on movie night. He knew he was scaring everyone in the room with the way he was acting, not that he cared but he wasn't oblivious to it.

"Ye..yes, they were sitting over there" The waitress stuttered out, here eyes wide as she pointed to a table. 

"When were they here?" Dean stepped forward again til he was leaning on the counter and right in her face. That is til a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"Calm down there, brother" A large man stood there. He had scruff on his face and weird hat and smelled like a vamp. 

"They are missing and they have a vengeful older brother that has been trying to kill them for years" Dean snarled at the vamp, it didn't seem to bother it, "I'm not calming down til I find them and kill who ever took them" he spun back to the girl. "What time did they leave?" 

"They left around three-thirty, I know because they didn't pay the check" the waitress seemed to snap out of her fear for him. She had understanding in her eyes. 

"Did anyone follow them?" Dean was trying to ignore the creature next to him, he had little contact with Vamps and didn't know how it was going to turn out. The waitress shrugged her shoulders sadly. Dean snarled lowly for a couple second as he raised her hands in a strangling motion in front of him. 

"Deep breath there" The vamp placed his hand on his shoulder and tugged him away to the direction of the door. Dean struggled for breath before he let himself be led away by the Vamp. He stopped, turned as he dug out his wallet and slammed two twenties on the table for the bill and slumped out. He ignored the Vamp again and started walking back to Sam. The Vamp followed, but stayed a few feet behind him. 

"What the Hell do you want?" Dean spin on him and snarled, he felt his canines grow as he bared his teeth. The Vamp stopped. 

"Easy there Mr. Alpha Wolf. You need to control your hormones or you'll never be able to get your Omega back" The Vamp looked him calmly in the eyes and he had his hands raised in a calming gestures. "From the scent coming off of you, a pregnant Omega?" The Vamp arched a brow, he jerked back when Dean snarled at him.

"What are you implying?" Dean tried not to lunge forward and rip the Vamps throat out. 

"I'm not the one who took your Mate, but if I could take a guest" He raised his hands a little higher, "You said they were being hunted by their older brother, but I think it was a wolf called Michel, yes?" 

"Yes, why the Hell do you care?" Dean shifted from foot to foot, he really wish he didn't leave his weapons in the Impala. 

"His pact has been getting to powerful in the states. If he keeps going on like this he came reveal us to the human race" The Vamp dropped his hands to his side, "He's putting us all in danger, and I want to help take care of the problem" he took a tentative step forward, his eyes never leaving Deans face. "It is against the Were-people law to do any form of harm to pregnant Omegas, and it is punishable it Vamp law if someone knows of Omega abuse and doesn't deal with it" 

"Screw your laws" Dean turned back and ran the rest of the way to Sam. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lucifers number for what seemed like the hundredth time. Unlike before, he picked up. "Why haven't you've been answering?" 

"I'm working" Lucifer sounded bored, though slightly annoyed. Dean could hear clinking of dishes in the background and had to control his sudden burst of rage which drained away at the next thing out of his mouth. "By the way, I think the man who Sam said is your father is here" 

"Dean, what happened?" Sam ran up on them but skidded to a stop when he sensed the Vamp. Dean stood frozen, he could see Sam eyeing the Vamp, who was calm as ever, and hear Lucifer trying to get his attention through the phone. "DEAN" Sams voice snapped him out enough to hand the phone over and start walking to the Impala.

"We need to go to the Roadhouse" he mumbled, he made it the Impala and slid into the seat again. 

"Dean, what about the Vamp?" Sam hissed, he had followed him but didn't get in.

"I guest he's coming too" He started the engine and waited for the two to get in before he tore off to the roadhouse. No one spoke for several minutes as the drove, though Sam was very tense and kept glancing back at the Vamp. 

"Sooo, Vamp?" Sam asked glancing between the two of them. 

"It's Benny" the Vamp drawled, he seemed a little bored. 

"I don't care" Sam growled, he had turned around to glare at him. Dean tried to ignore them both, he was trying to figure out how to find his mate without anyone getting hurt. The two bickering creatures were not helping one bit. 

"Shut up both of you" Dean growled he spun the tires as he pulled into roadhouse parking lot, he pulled into a small hideout behind it. He didn't even wait for the others to get out before he slipped into the back door. 

"Dean" Lucifer was standing in the perfectly clean kitchen. He was hanging an apron on a hook, he looked worried. "Sam filled me in, but what's with the Vamp?" 

"He said he was obligated by law to help Omegas in trouble" Dean grumbled, he slouched over to a door way and peaked out. Luce was right, Dad was sitting out there with a beer in his hand. Dean ducked back into the kitchen, "Yep, that's him. Not that it matters right now, how are we going to get Cas and Gabe back?" 

"I have a faint idea on what Michel might take them" Dean turned all hid attention to the other Alpha, who was watching Sam and Benny walk in. "Though I don't know how that Vamp can help" 

"Those wolves have broken the law that was set in place to keep all non-humans safe, I'm gonna kill them" Benny shrugged his shoulders, "And I was doing so good on not killing anything, but there are Omegas in danger and that means I'm helping" 

"Is it Dad?" Sam hissed in his ear, he had slouched over to him while the Vamp was talking. 

"Yep" Dean answered before turning back to the wolf, "Where would Michel hide them?" 

"Some where secluded, that he could transform into something sort of like a torture chamber. He will want to break them if he wants to use them. If not, he will want to make them pay" Lucifer said calmly. 

"How can you be so calm" Dean snarled out, he was angry again. This was his family he was talking about.

"These are your brothers, and ones pregnant" Sam was just as angry as Dean.

"Seriously, are all Alphas like this? How do you get anything done?" Benny drawled, he seemed to be waiting for them to stop.

"I'm worried, but panicking right now and just racing in will mean the death of them. Just like it did for my mate" Lucifer showed no emotion, but his voice shook as he spoke. When Dean looked closer he could see the barely contained fear. "There are several abandoned warehouses around the town and he will be in the one that is guarded by wolves" Lucifer arched a brow at them, "I have an idea on how to get some help but I need some one to find the place" 

"I go look up abandoned warehouses in the area, get an idea of where they are" Sam started to the door, but was stopped by a hand placed on his arm.

"There's no need. I already have one, plus the ones that have already been demolished due to instability. There are two possibilities" Lucifer walked over to a wall covered in pots, which slid to the side on tiny wheels. There was a detailed map behind it. "Here and here" Lucifer pointed to two spots on the map, they were about a mile apart. He turned back to the room and froze, "What?" 

"Is that hand drawn?" Benny asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes?" Luce said slowly, not yet getting why it had caused such strange faces.

"How much spare time do you have exactly?" Sam was watching him with wide eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I never knew if some one was gonna come and hunt me down so I taught myself everything to protect myself" it seemed to have clicked.

"Dude, you have a better detailed map then the towns library. How do you find that normal?" Dean muttered, "But useful"

"I wanted to know the landscape" Luce hunched his shoulders, then straightened with a death glare. "It is not so stupid now that we need it, huh" 

"No ones judging" Dean raised his hands up, "Well I don't know about the Vamp" He flashed a smirk that disappeared when Sam backhanded him. 

"I can go check out this one and call if I find anything" Sam pointed to one stop that was closest to the roadhouse before shifting and racing out the still open door. 

"I can do the other" Benny said, walking up to the map to see his destination "I already have your number, Luce, so I'll call that one" He turned on the spot and shot out the door too.

"Hey," Dean glared at the door when he didn't reappear, "Can we trust him?" Luce just gave him a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look and strode through the door to the bar. "HEY" Dean went to follow but stopped short at the door, he peaked out and didn't see his father. 'Oh well, I'll deal with him if he comes back'

"Come on" Lucifer grabbed the edge of the bar and hauled himself up to stand on it. "Hey everybody, we got a problem"

"Get down you crazy Alpha" a voice called from the back, he was lost in the sea of faces. The roadhouse was full.

"You all can here today because of a wolf called Michel" Lucifer gaze swept through the crowd but no one contradicted him. When he met the eyes of other Alphas, they looked away.

"So?" The challenge came from a small Beta, he looked about ten years old. His face was challenging with slight curiosity, his mother was trying to tug him away from the bar. 

"So, I need help. I need Alphas to come and help fight. We know were he is and it's time to make our world ours again" Lucifer was holding back, he knew what would really make those Alphas flip but he had to time it perfectly. 

"Why would we want our Alphas out there? We could loose them and be at that monsters mercy" another voice piped up, an Omega huddled next to her Alpha. She sounded angry.  
Others murmured their agreement. 

"Hey, wait a minute. What about later, if we don't stop him now he will be too powerful to even have a chance" it was an Alpha that spoke up this time, his eyes never left his Omega, who looked pregnant. It hit Dean, they were all running from Michel. They were trying to get to safety. 

"He's right. But I have even more of a problem, he has taken two Omegas" Lucifer paused as he searched the crowd for any objectors "One of them is pregnant" The Alphas in the room all snarled in anger, the Betas murmured to themselves as half the Omegas tried to calm the Alpha. The other Omegas were close to panicking. "Who's in?" Lucifer arched his eyebrows at them all. More snarls filled the room as the wolves prepared to fight. 

"Lucifer, I get it now but what now?" Dean asked, he stopped as his phone rang. It was Sam, he pressed the button. "What's up?" 

"Nothing, but there have been wolves in the area. Actually a lot of wolves but not for the past few days" Sam sounded winded and wheezed into the phone, "I'm on my way back now, I suggest you call that Vamp to see what he found" with that he hung up. 

"Sam?" Lucifer arched a brow questioningly. 

"He said there was nothing" Dean turned back to the other Alpha. 

"Here" Lucifer handed over his phone that had started ringing, it was Benny. "I'm going to go organize these Alpha so you talk to him. See if has a location" Dean answered the second phone. 

"What have you got?" Dean turned away from the room and paced into the kitchen again. 

"They are here at this warehouse, they seem to have the place surrounded with troops" The Vamp whispered out. 

"You're too close to them and that's why you're whispering" Dean circled the spot on the map "We'll be there soon" and he hung up. 

"Have a place" Lucifer walked in with some of the Alphas following. 

"Yes" Dean pointed at the map, Lucifer leaned in and started mumbling to himself. Then stepped back.

"Come along" Lucifer walked out back t the bar, he called out orders with out missing a step and walked out the door. Several Alphas followed him out the door and shifted, but a few stayed behind. Dean arched an eyebrow at Luce. "We don't know how this is going to turn out, the others need protection just as much as we need fighters" 

"Makes sense" Dean muttered, Sam had just ran up in wolf form. The other Alpha growled at him, but stopped when Lucifer stepped forward. Dean watched as he shifted back to himself "Benny found them, but we need to leave now" Dean informed his brother, who was bent over trying to catch his breath. 

"These Alphas are...?" Sam tried to talk but still didn't have his breath back. He must have raced full out on the way back. 

"Helping" Luce spoke firmly, simply stating that they had to play nice. He shifted down and started leading the way to the warehouse, the Alphas followed him on silent feet. Dean shrugged his shoulders at Sams questioning look and shifted, his feet hit the ground and he raced to the front. He heard Sam behind him, he was a lot larger in wolf from then Dean was so he was a little louder. He slowed down when he reached Lucifer, he took one side and stayed a step behind him as Sam took the other and did the same. They traveled at a steady pace, not quiet a run but not quiet a jog. 

The warehouse was smallish compared to others, built a while back with a horrid color of paint that was pealing. They had stopped just a mile away up a hill, the wind was coming towards them so their scent wouldn't be carried along the breeze. Lucifer turned to the small pack, several images flashed through as he relayed the plan. There was a back door to the place, the others cause a major distraction at the same time take out as many minions as possible while the three of them go in to take on Michel and find the Omegas. One of the Alphas sent a question 'Take on Michel?' Lucifer turned to that Alpha with a stern expression, though it looked a little more dull the longer Dean looked 'Kill Michel' with that they all turned and raced to their positions, Dean just managed to send a short message.

'If you see a Vamp, he's a friend'

'Friend?' the same Alpha skidded to a stop in favor of staring at him.

'For the moment' Dean nodded to him and they both separated to their orders. Dean skidded up behind Luce and Sam as the commotion started at the other side of the building, he heard Michels minions haul-ass to that side and the fighting started. The three of them ran up to the back door but Luce shifted. Sam grumbled something under his breath that stopped when Lucifer picked the lock in less then half a minute. He shoved the door open and they stepped into what felt like Hell. There was a pit that had sounds of snarling and snapping, two body guards and no Cas. They got there just in time to see Gabriel shift and leap into the pit, screaming 'Cassie!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and the next chapter will be soon. XP


	11. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight and finish, this is the bloody and if you don't want to read it I'll have a short summary at the end. Sorry but it is supernatural

Sam forced himself not to scream as Gabe dived into the pit. He leaped around Lucifer and ran. He skidded to the edge of the pit and saw what made his stomach drop to his toes. Gabriel and Cas were surrounded by a group of ravaged wolves. Cas was hunched over with his tail between his legs and was obviously trying to protect his bumb that was the pup. Gabe was standing in front of him with his hackles up and a snarl on his face but he was half the size of the wolves that surrounded him. One lunged forward and Gabe batted her away but a second blindsided him and separated the two brothers. 

Sam gave a snarl and tackled the wolf to the ground, there was an audible snap as he landed. He was face to face with Gabe and standing on the wolf that had dragged him away. He grabbed Gabe by his scruff and flung him out of the pit. He spun and was tackled by two more wolves, there were three more added to the ones clawing at his body. He slammed them away easily and ran to Cas. He swung a paw at one and heard his jaw break on impact. He grabbed Cas and hauled him up as far as he could along the side. He looked up to see Gabe reaching down to them. He shoved Cas up the last half foot so Gabe could grab his pregnant brother and pulled him to safety. Sam went to follow but claws dug into his back and pulled him back into the pit with the sounds of Gabes scream echoing oddly in his head. 

He landed on his back with a grunt and didn't get up in time to avoid one of them digging his teeth into his belly. He snarled in pain and manage to get the wolf off long enough to stand. Now he was surrounded and wounded. There were five that seemed in good health, then the one with the broken jaw and his first one that he snapped her back bone. She was dragging herself across the ground in an attempt to get him. 'These wolves are nuts' He thought wildly, he backed up against a wall. The first one came, then another and another til he could barely keep track of who was biting him or on his back or trying to rip his back leg off. Then a loud gun shot filled the air and the wolves froze.

One of the wolves fell, splattering blood across his face. Another gun shot and another wolf fell. Sam bared his teeth at the remaining female and she jumped on him, he fell to the side as pain over took his mind. He started to black out but the sound of that gun kept jerking him awake. 'Wait, that's not a gun shot?' He struggled to open his eyes as a voice screamed his name. It was Gabe. His head was resting on Gabes lap and some one was trying to spot the blood that was gushing from his stomach. That bite was a killer. He pressed his face into his mates belly and gritted his teeth against the pain. 

"God Sam, i'm so sorry I drug you into this. I'm so sorry I was angry at you. I should have never stormed out like that" Sam heard Gabe cry out. He opened his eyes when he felt Gabe hold his head up so that their foreheads touched. He stared into his mates face, his eyes were closed with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His mouth was fighting to form words through his sobs. He managed to shift back to a man.

"Gabe" Sam tried to reach for him but his hand fell shout. Gabriel jerked at the sound of his name but then grabbed his fallen hand and kissed it. Then his face and started crying even harder. 

"I'm sorry I was mad at you for not wanting babies right away. I know that you were trying to protect me from my brother and that it would be easier with out babies. I'm sorry I caused this" Gabe sobbed out, he didn't seem to be able to stop. Sam tighten his hand that Gabe was holding, but it didn't seem like much.

"Gabe, calm down. It's not your fault that your brothers nuts" Sam wheezed out, his Omega was having a panic attack of sorts and he needed him. "It'll be OK. Dean and Lucifer will take care of Michel and we have wolves outside fighting Michels minions. These a Vamp too. He knows Lucifer, and Cas is safe right" Sam waited for the nod he prayed would come. Gabe sniffled and gave a tiny nod, "Well then think about it, in a few more months, we'll be Uncles and you can help Cas with that. If you really want them we can have babies now" Sam smiled weakly at Gabes hopeful gaze, "Any Omega would want babies, so it's not your fault for getting angry at me"

"Um, babies?" A deep voice came from the area of his stomach, making him jerk. He turned his head to see his father tie the last knot on his bandage. He looked like Hell and had a shot gun strung over his shoulder.

"Dad!?" Sam would of screamed but it came out more of a squeak. He tried to sit up but fell back down with a grunt of pain. 

"Heya kid" John glanced between the two wolves, then sighed. "I guest since this is such a sharing moment...I was angry that you two never told me what you were, but looking back now I can see why you didn't" John ran his fingers through his hair and jumped when the wolf with a broken back bone snarled at him but she couldn't move any closer. "I need to go help Dean" He stood and jogged up the side of the pit, it was odd to see him pull himself out and disappear.

"Your father showed up just when they started to take you down" Sam turned back to Gabe and tried to move to wipe the remaining fear from his eyes, "I thought her was going to kill me, but instead he shot one of those...monsters that was on you and told me to get Cas out" Gabe took a deep breath, "I took Cas out to a pickup that was just outside a door. I came back and he was standing over you, I thought he was going to kill you" Tears fell down Gabes cheeks faster. Sam pushed himself so he was propped up slightly and pulled Gabe against him. The small Omega sniffled but tucked himself away in Sams arms. 

"Everything is alright Gabe" Sam murmured, not that it was true. He had tilted his head back and caught movement on the top floors. It was Lucifer, fighting Michel. Now that he wasn't concentrating on his mate, he found that the fighting was still going on above him. He could hear Deans snarls as well as Johns gunshots. He took a deep breath and almost choked on the smell of death and blood. He turned his head back up to the fight on the second floor.

Michel had a crazy grin in place and was ducking in and out. Lucifer looked calm and sorrowful as he moved steadily forward. Sam couldn't make out what they were saying but he could hear Michels manic cackle after he said something to Luce, who froze. Sam reached froward and wrapped one hand around Gabe back and the other around his head. He didn't want Gabe to see this, but he himself couldn't turn away. Michel continued talking, but Sam could see Lucifers face and he knew that, no matter what happened, those would be his least words. Sam was so focused on the two Alphas that he didn't hear the battle at the ground floor cease. 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, then a low growling filled the room. It was deep and seemed to resonate through the air. He walked forward as he slowly bared his teeth, now Lucifer had nothing but cold fury in his eyes. Sam flinched when Luce launched himself at Michel. They disappeared behind the crumbling wall. There was a gurgling scream and then silence. 

"Sammy!?" Deans voice echoed as did his running foot steps. Sam turned his head up just as Dean appeared at the edge of the pit. "Are you two alright? Can you get out or do you need help?" Dean paced back and forth a few steps on the edge. More figured appeared around him, the Vamp, Dad and a few of the Alphas that had joined them.

"Did you fight Michels favorites?" Benny asked in an astonished voice, "They were literally nothing but killers. They would kill their own mothers if they got the chance" There were a few murmurs of amazement but one snort of disbelief. 

"Dad started shoot'en 'em" Sam slurred out, he was getting tired. He ducked his head down to nuzzle his Omega, who pulled back then stood.

"Dean, he's hurt and I'm obviously not big enough to get him back up there" Gabe snapped, there were still tear stains under his eyes and but he glared at the Alphas. Dean and two jumped down, one of which was the on who snorted, which was who Gabe set his sights on "And you, do you doubt my mates ability so much, then you go over there and see for yourself what these wolves were like" Sam rolled his head to one shoulder to see Gabe pointing at the now silent female with the broken back. The Alpha looked at her with confusion, but when he turned back to Gabe he jumped slightly and walked over to her. Sam didn't see Gabes face but he knew well enough that it was more then a little scary to see it on such a lovable Omega. 

"Sam?" Dean hissed at him, but he ignored the hand on his shoulder. He wanted to see this, and he didn't want to loose sight of Gabe. The Alpha stopped short by four feet, he glanced back as if to see if he really had to do this. When no one spoke he turned back and stepped forward the rest of the way. When nothing happened but the wolf glaring at him, he leaned down and cleared his throat. The injured wolf lunged at him, snarling and snapping with drool and foam dripping from her fangs. The Alpha yelped and jumped back as the crazed wolf collapsed back onto the ground. 

"Alright, we came down here for a reason" Dean grabbed him under the armpits and picked him up the best he could, this caused Sam to grunt in pain and try to drag his legs under him but they were working properly from being on the ground for so long. The others ran up, each taking a leg they managed to get Sam out of the pit. The Vamp leaned over and pulled Gabe up at the same time so they didn't get separated. 

"Cas is out in a truck" Gabe called to Dean, who shoot off with out looking back. Sam stumbled and Benny caught him by the scruff of his shirt, after a few seconds of maneuvering Sam had one arm draped over Gabes shoulder and the other hanging off of Bennys as they supported him. They walked him out and, try as he might, couldn't keep his head from falling to his chest. All he recalled was pain and the stench of death, maybe once slipping on something slippery on the ground. He was loaded in the back of a truck bed and the cold against his skin woke him up enough to feel Gabe snuggle next to him and a blanket being placed over them. Then he was out.  
============  
John was driving but he honestly wasn't paying attention in the least. He kept going over everything in his head and still arrives at the same thought 'But the proof is in the back, and next to me' In the back of his pickup was Dean and his pregnant 'mate' and Sam and his 'Wanting to be pregnant, mate' Next to him in the cab was a blond wolf with blond hair, supposedly called Lucifer and older brother to the wolves in the back. 

John jumped when the other spoke "Turn up here" with a shooting glace he saw that the man pointing a finger. He turned and tried to organize his thoughts. He jumped again when the man leaned over and straightened the wheel, "Focus" John realized he was drifting to the middle. It happened a few more times before the man snapped. "Do you want me to drive?" The man snarled low and for the first time turned to gaze at him. John caught a glimpse of claw marks ripped down the right side of his face. It was still bleeding. 

"No" He glared then grunted at the bright flashing lights behind him. It was nearing sunset and he pulled the pick-up over. 'Stupid cops' 

Lucifer growled low in his chest, his head cocked to the side as he stared out of the corner of his eye into the bed. John heard a huff, then a snicker as response. "Here's the deal, we were out hunting and got attacked by something. Our dogs retaliated, which is why they are covered up in the back and your driving was effect because you were trying to make sure that I was coping well" Lucifer looked him straight in the eye and when he finished he went back to facing front. His silence was somewhat unnerving but it was better then when he got bossy. He gave a grunt as the cop knocked on the window, as he unrolled it he heard a hiss from the passenger seat. 

"Hello officer" John gave a weak smile. He went to speak but was cut off.

"Why are you driving erratically with blood on the back of your truck?" the officer.

"My apologies for that, I was yelling at him. He said it was safe but nooooo. Of course it wasn't for me" Lucifer got a whiny sort of accent and jerked his hands around, one holding a rag that was covered in blood, "And what's worse, you've gone and got my childhood dog killed. Way to fucking go man" John stared as the wolf flopped into the seat like a whiny teenager, holding the rag up to his face and pouting. "I want to go home" 

"Uh.." John turned to the cop, whose eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. Their eyes met and the cop gave him a pitying look. John knew he should say something but then the cop stepped away, flipping the blankets off Dean and Cas. After a few seconds of silence he was back.

"Alright, I guess this checks out" the cop gave him another look and went back to his car. John kept his head forward and started the truck, driving off with out glancing over his shoulder was difficult. 

Laughter floated from the back and Lucifer gave an amused snort, "Turn here" After five more minutes of driving they pulled up to a hill, with an opening. "Home, sweet home" They got out as a head popped up. It was the short one.

"That was fun playing dead" He snickered out, pulling the blanket off of Sam. Lucifer leaned over the edge and picked Sam up, with a huff he threw him over his shoulder and walked away to the house. 

"Coming" He called over his shoulder. Gabriel and the pregnant one followed, but Dean jumped out of the bed and stood in front of him. 

"We're good?" 

"We're good" They both turned and walked into the door.

"What is this place?" 

"It's an old Bunker Luce bought, which is home" 

"A bunker?"

"Yep, with a great big library for nerd boy" Dean stopped, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He should be fine with rest" 

"Good" 

"So, pups" 

"Yeah, I think it happened a little too early" 

"You'll do fine. You raised Sam" John sighed and sat down in a chair. "Maybe I'm too old for this"

"You're ancient" A cheeky voice called faintly from a door way.

"Is that man always like that?" John raised his head to look at his son.

"You get used to it" Dean muttered as laughter drifted down.

"And he's Sams..What?" 

"I'l explain everything in the morning. I just want to sleep with Cas"

"Please don't talk about that too me"

"Night" "Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam get hurt taking on Michels Favorite minions, but John saves the day and everyone gets back to the bunker. Next chapter is fluffy.


	12. The ending? (or is it, dun dun dun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, happy like promised, with a little Gabriel flashback.

Dean was sitting with Cas on his lap. It had been a few months since the fight. Sam was better and they didn't lose any Alphas. In fact many stayed and asked Lucifer to be the head Alpha, they all became an odd little pack of sorts. One thing he knew for sure was that Cas was now the most protected Omega in the area. Cas had patched up some of the Alphas and helped everyone get settled into their new homes. He played with their kids. 

'Speaking of' Dean looked down to where his hands wrapped around his mates belly, which was huge at eight weeks pregnant. He could go into labor at any moment so they stayed in the bunker most days, or at least took short walks where they wouldn't be seen. It was going to be a busy year, Gabe just announced that he was pregnant and they had to be moved to a room futher away from the lovebirds 'eh, love wolves"

"Dean, you're grumbling again" Cas said not unkindly. Looking down he saw that his mate had woken from his nap and was now gazing at him with love in his eyes, even though he was laughing softly. 

"Sorry, I just think of everything that happened and everything that still needs to be done" Dean sighed, it was such a long list. Mostly baby stuff but he wanted everything to be prefect. They had everything planed but he still had to put it in motion. 

"We'll do great, you are going to be the best daddy there is" Cas gave a great sigh and settled back into his lap, "But for now, you're a pillow, so stop grumbling" Cas yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're spoiled" Dean muttered, but shut up. It made him think of his father. He had yet to get the full story from Lucifer on the ride home, but John had helped them and they talked everything out. Mostly because Lucifer was there to make them, but he left shortly after Sam was up on his feet. John said he would be back and Dean didn't doubt him but he was still worried. Not that he would ever say so, to anyone. 

There was a little bump on his hand, the pup was moving. Dean smiled and closed his eyes.  
================  
Lucifer sat in the kitchen. He had walked past the living room to see Cas and Dean cuddling on the couch and decided to come sit. He was hungry but he was having trouble eating, he couldn't get Michels face out of his head. He was fighting a mix of anger, sadness but mostly horror at what his brother had become. It was worse then he thought to do the deed but he knew that he was the only one that Michel would have let close enough to do it. Anybody else would've been stopped by his lackeys. 

"Luce?" He didn't realize that Sam had walked in, which was odd because the larger Alpha tended to be a bit of a klutz. He was watching him with a look of concern, "You've been a little...off" 

"Yes, I know, but I'll be fine" Lucifer smiled at the younger wolf and stood. He started shuffling around in the fridge but stilled as Sam spoke again.

"What did he tell you to make you so angry?" Sams voice was a little hesitant and he figited when Lucifer raised his head above the fridge door. "I saw you fighting him from the pit but I couldn't hear what he said that made you so..." now he looked like a frightened pup.

"Sam, He told me things that made my mind up. He was trying to make it so I would freeze like last time and leave, but I just made my mind up" Lucifer looked down at the take out box, it would have to do. He closed the fridge and put the food in the microwave. "I never felt that kind of anger before. I didn't feel it when my mate died because I was lost with out her but now it was my brothers" 

"I know, you don't have to tell me but please do something. You're our leader now, and Gabes worried about you" Sam heaved a sigh but gave him a grin, "It'll get better" and walked out.

"Sure" Lucifer knew it was true but it wasn't going to be anytime soon. He was happy that his brothers got the chance of a family and babies, that they survived. But he missed his mate more then ever, he could see her eyes seconds before Michel got to her. His nightmares kept coming, changing from those two days and back again. But he kept going to sleep at night to see her again, he didn't try to avoid it. He was learning the new role of leader and found it rewarding. He knew that some of the older wolves were anxious around Jo an her mother, even more around John but they seemed to be getting alone pretty well. 

His cell phone rang and he smiled at Bennys number, "Hey brother, I have some information for you"

"Shoot" Lucifer pulled his food out of the microwave and sat back down, he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could use both hands to doctor it up a bit.

"The council wants to speak with you. They want to thank you for getting rid of your brother an want to know if you will help with tracking down they survivors"

"Survivors?" He dropped the phone but picked it up quickly.

"...and it's for better or worse. Meaning take out the crazy one that can no longer be saved an try to save the wolves unaffected by the moon" Benny explained, unaware that he didn't hear the whole thing.

"Thanks but no" Lucifer growled out, "I've done enough and it's not my problem. I have enough nightmare material for a lifetime" 

"Some would say it is your responsibility but I agree with you. As for the nightmares, good luck" He hung up, making Lucifer snort and start eating. He need to go and help one of the Alphas that was at the fight. He had asked for help with moving his familys stuff into their new home. What kind of leader would he be if he didn't go help.  
=========  
Gabe was sitting at a table where there was food, but that wasn't why he was happy. It was a participial reason because his cravings ha kicked in full swing and he was starving. But it wasn't why he was laughing and grinning like a goof. Sam was helping the family move in, almost the entire pack showed and it was fun. The Alphas were doing all the work but the Omegas were bossing them around on where everything needed to go. He was having fun at them but they had food ready for when the job was finished. 

Lucifer was there but Cas an Dean didn't make it. Everyone understood and the atmosphere was one of a good pack, of protection and trust. What his life used to be. He could remember the life he had before he ran. He remembered trying to convince Cas to leave, and fighting the urge to run on his own but Cas didn't know about that part. 

\--They had just come back from a date. Or what Michel called a date. Where he let a bunch of Alpha out in front of them and try to make them choose, but he told Cas not to choose and they walked out un-mated. This was the last time that was going to happen, he could see it on Michels face. He had to get out of here, he looked down at the young teen that was huddled at his feet. He had a plan that might work, and all he needed was to get Cas on a bus. He stole some cash from Michel and hid it with a bag of supplies and papers they would need. 

Michel snarled at them and they couched down together, then bolted to their shared room. They shifted back to men, well teens, and Gabe tried to find the words to tell his little brother that their time was up.

"I know, I know. I so sorry I made us wait for so long I just didn't want to leave out family home" Cas whispered, they didn't speak out loud anymore cause then the Alphas would be able to hear them. "I just wanted to stay were we grew up but I know that's no longer an option" Cas had the most broken look on his face, 'I'll start packing" Cas shuffled away with an air rejection.

"No need little brother, I've got all we need" Gabe had taken their bags to a safe house, one he knew Michel would never go around again. The one that the dead Omega was 'found' in, where Lucifer 'died' and it was were he ha his supplies. He knew his brother couldn't be dead, he was there that night. He may have not seen the whole thing or understand it but he saw his brother escape. He too had followed but more out of curiosity then anything else. But that didn't matter, cause right now they needed a reason to get out of the house, and away from the Alphas.

"Gabriel, we're out of milk. Go fetch some" An Alpha yelled, not even bothering to come into the room. Cas flinched away from the voice and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Well isn't that convient" they grinned at each other and walked out the door. What awaited them was along night of running and planning and sleeping on buses. And it would go on for more then a few months.-----

"Gabriel" warm hand circled around his stomach, he placed a hand over the larger one and leaned back into the warmth of his mate. The past was over, he had his Sammy.  
=======  
Sam breathed in his mates scent, 'yep sill caramel' He rocked them back and forth to the music that was playing softly in the background. They had finished unloading the truck but the Omega of the house was having to much fun with how it would look so things kept getting moved and moved back. But for the moment they had enough help and he came looking for his mate. Maybe a burger and a beer.

"Hey Gabe, I got you something. It human I know but I still want you to wear it" Sam rested his head on Gabes head and didn't let him turn around despite his noise of protest. 

"No fair, I wanna see" Gabe whined up at him, he let go of Gabes stomach long enough to pull a golden band from his back pocket. It was sappy because they were already technically married but he wanted humans to know just as much as non-humans. He held it out to the Omega and held his breath. He tried not to notice how Gabe froze or how long the time seemed to tick past before Gabe moved.

"Humph" He grunted when Gabe spun and tackled him into a kiss, he caught him as gently as he could as they fell. They kissed for several minutes before he broke it off.

"Sap" Gabe muttered, letting Sam slide the ring onto his finger, "does this mean that we get a wedding?" Gabe waggled his eye brows, making Sam laugh and kiss him again.  
=======  
Cas woke up with a grunt. He was still sleeping on Dean but now the bunker was completely silent. 'They must have all left to that thing' he thought, his pregnancy brain making it hard to remember what is was exactly that was going on that day. But he couldn't figure out what woke him. He carefully pulled himself off Dean and stood with some difficulty. He grunted at a feeling in his gut but decided to ignore it. It felt like he had to use the restroom. He waddled to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and then back to Dean, it left him a little winded.

He ginned but it wavered. He had a secret. He thinks there might be more then one pup. He knew Dean was expecting just one, and he knew that he would be more then happy to have more then one. He just couldn't bring himself to mention it, it was his first littler so it very unlikely to be more then one. He ran through the possibilities when Dean gave a grunt the same time his stomach gave another lurch. He bent over with a gasp, then straightened. He needed to get to the bathroom. He tried to run but it was more of what Dean had once called his turbo waddle, like he said ONCE. 

"Dean" he smacked the side of Deans head as he went by and was half way to the door when he felt Dean behind him.

"What is it, Cas? How are you feeling?" Dean kept pace as he grabbed put and arm around him, they were almost to the bathroom. Cas shoved the door open and barely made it to the toilet before he barfed. It was only liquid but it made the pain in his stomach seem all the more painful. He was aware of Dean holding him and talking.

"Dean, shut up" Cas snapped, it was getting worse, way worse and he didn't feel the least bit guilty for the hurt look on Deans face "I'm in labor, so I'm going to need you to stop babbling and help me" Cas waited for it to click and gave a small smile as his mates face changed from hurt to confused to scared shitless to determined. 

"Alright Cas, lets do this thing" Dean reached down and swung Cas up in his arms and marched out of the bathroom. Cas sighed as the contraction eased off and leaned back into his mate, they were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished, sorry for the short chapter but I was a little out of it. Please comment good or bad :)


	13. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to wrap things up.

Lucifer sat in the kitchen grumbling into his coffee. Sam had wandered in earlier but left after picking something out of the fridge and disappeared again. It was to early to be up, let alone talk. Cas and Deans triplets decided to howl in the middle of the night, for the first time. Dean thought it was the best thing ever as Cas frantically tried to get them to quiet down. It might of gotten recorded by someone. He didn't know. What he did know was that he was tried and the coffee wasn't working. 

"Hey" Gabriel waddled into the kitchen and snapped Lucifer out of his thoughts. His little brother was getting big. It would've seemed hilarious how disproportion he looked with the eight month belly with his short stature but everyone knew by now not to mention it if they didn't want to see the Omega cry. 

"Hey" Luce grunted out, he looked his brother up and down, "I thought you would still be in bed" 

"I'm pregnant, not fine china" Gabe snapped at him, a sudden flare of anger in his eyes. It made Luce happy to see it.

"No need for that. I just said that because you are allowed to sleep in, and I'm not. After last night and everything" He smirked and stood. He gave his now deflated brother a one armed hug and left. He promised to help Cas with the pups while Dean left to get car parts. Dean was good with cars so he started to help fix up some of the packs vehicles and somehow made that into a job of sorts. Cas was proud of his Alpha for getting a job but still needed help some times. He entered the triplets room to see Cas sleeping in a rocking chair and the pups trying to escape the crib. 

"Cas" he gave the chair a little push to make it rock and jumped forward to catch Mary. Mary was the runt and one of the two girls. She was an Omega but got into the most trouble. This time brong that she just tumbled out of the crib and would have landed on the floor if Luce hadn't caught her.

"Oh no, Mary!" Cas scrambled out of the chair and snatched his youngest out of Luces arms before fanatically checking her over. He shrugged it off and reached in to check on the other two. The first was another Omega, a little boy who behaved and was the second born. He was Lucifers favorite, though he couldn't pick favorites, because he was quiet. He was just called little Sammy.

"Come on, Sam" He picked the little one up, who cooed and instantly hugged him, as he reached for the last pup. It was the only Alpha and the first born. Raph was the largest and named by Cas, Dean choose the first two because Cas had insisted though he refused to call his pup John or anything starting with the letter 'M'. Dean didn't seem to care.

"Thank you Luce. For everything" Cas whispered from behind him. He turned to see him clutching to his daughter and tears rolling down his face. 

"Hey hey hey, there's no need for that any more" Lucifer crossed the room and hushed the Omega, it was hard with his hands full of pups. "You are safe Cassy, your pups are safe and healthy. There is no need for more tears" He gave his most convincing smile, which widened as Little Sam reached out and petted Cas on his head like he used to do.

"I know but we'd all be dead if you weren't here to help us" Cas sobbed out, his eyes wide as he snatched up Sammy and kissed Raph on the head. He looked a little pained that he couldn't hold them all. "Even now you just saved Mary" Cas shuttered and Luce snapped a little inside. His brother shouldn't be felling like this but he was and Lucifer was the only one there at the moment.

"Cassy" Lucifer gave him a hug the best he could and steered him to a little play pen Dean had made. Pups grew a little faster then human babies. He placed Raph in the pen and nudged Cas til he put Mary and Little Sammy down too. Luce wrapped his arms around his brother til he stopped crying, it took a few minutes. He pulled back and smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on then and you can go take a nap" Lucifer gave him a nudge towards the door and then stepping into the playpen. It was large enough to take up an average sized room so they could all fit, and shifted into his wolf form. He held back his pride as the pups followed his lead. They goofed offed and played, which meant that they jumped on him the best they could and tried to bit and take him down but they were too small to do more then crawl up to fall back down. They thought it was the bomb. Several hours passed before the pups were tired enough to fall asleep. He jumped out of the playpen and as a howl went up. He glanced over his shoulder to see the pile of pups still sleeping and quickly closed the door. He then ran to the howl.

"Damn it Sam, what part of 'I'm in labor doesn't get through your think Alpha brain?" Gabriel snarled out. He was standing in the middle of the living room with Sam hunched under his glare. His hands were resting on his pregnant belly as another contraction visibly ripped across his stomach and he gave another howl, though it was quieter then the first. 

"Uh" Lucifer froze as Gabe turned to glare at him.

"And where the Hell have you been?" Gabe snapped, then "Never mind, Sam help me to my room" Gabe waddled off with a huff. Sam leaped up to do as he was told. Lucifer was still frozen as they left. His brother could be frightening when he was pissed off. 

"Was that Gabriel I heard?" Dean walked through a door with a confused look on his face and covered with spots of grease.

"Yeah, he's in labor" Luce answered then grabbed the Alphas arm as he tried to walk past. "Cas should be sleeping and so are the pups. As for Gabe, he had Sam and that'll have to be enough. It is their first. Remember how Cas gave birth" Luce remembered. They had come home to a Dean in shock and a sleeping Cas with three new additions to the family.

"But..." Dean stuttered, torn between his brother and his mate. 

"This is something they have to do on their own" Luce sighed out and gave Dean a shove in the right direction. "I'll keep an eye on it, but only from a distance" He gave another sigh and started towards the kitchen.   
====================  
It was the at the end of the day. Gabe had finished giving birth but neither of them came out of the room. Lucifer had left a plastic bag full of water bottles and some food. He heard the door pop open before he was even down the hallway. He turned to see Sams head sticking out as he looked around, his eyes lit up when he saw the bag. Lucifer smiled and started back down the hall. 

He stopped when he heard murmurs from Cas and Deans room. He peaked in to see the three pups sneaking out of the crib again and Dean sleeping with Cas on another chair. Mary had already made it to the chair and was curled up between her two parents. Cas was laughing softly between singing to his pups. Luce sighed and shut the door. It was time for bed. He wandered to the library and slumped into a chair. It was comfortable enough to fall asleep in, and that's what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, good or bad, point out what you hated or liked. It's my first fic and i wish to know how to better my writing. It will be much appreciated.


End file.
